


From the Ashes We Rise

by RedInkat



Series: Subtle Echoes [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkat/pseuds/RedInkat
Summary: Johnny copes with the aftermath of Aisha’s death, while dealing with his growing feelings for his best friend whom he can’t help but find himself worrying over more and more each day. Can he pull through, or will his grief inevitably consume him before the bullet does?
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Subtle Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008249
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saints Row is © Deep Silver and the game’s creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.
> 
> Author(s) Notes: Much love always to my pal Sunny for being my personal cheerleader and listening to me rattle on and on about how much I love these two even if you’re not a gamer. :) Also Cate, thank you so much for your feedback!

From the Ashes we Rise  
By Redinkat

Boss took a long drag off her cigarette as she plopped herself down on the leather sofa in her condo. What a fucking week. Ever since they had started meddling in the Ronin’s dealings, everything went sideways. It was supposed to be a cakewalk, spoiled daddy’s boy running things with no brains. What could possibly go wrong? Shogo dug into her side something fierce and when the little bastard had not only the balls to put a hit on Johnny, but his girl? That was it, she had it. Jessica had learned that the hard way. You mess with the Saints, you’re messing with family. Just thinking about Carlos still ate her up. It made her glad none of the crew tried to talk to her about it. Thinking about him brought forth feelings of anger but something else, not love but… something human. Something she had thrown away a long time ago. Trust.

Her phone buzzed loudly, drawing her from her silent reverie. The glass table vibrated noisily, the sound reminiscent to a swarm of angry bees. Rolling her eyes, she stubbed out her cigarette and snatched the phone up and clicked it on, “Boss.”

“Boss? You still up? It’s 3 o’clock in the morning.”

“I was playing Zombie Uprising,” Boss lied, lighting up a fresh cigarette. She pursed her lips, taking a drag from her smoke and sighed, running a hand lazily through her auburn hair.

“What’s your excuse?” She teased him, slipping off her boots as she propped her feet up on the ottoman. Johnny sighed on the other end of the line.

“Just sittin’ and drinkin’, thinkin’.”

His voice sounded distant, lost. Miles away. Shit.

“You okay, Johnny?” Boss tapped some ash off her cigarette and sat up straighter, cradling the phone against her ear. She desperately tried to mask the worry in her voice as she spoke, “Do you want me to come over?”

“No, no, I’m fine, ah shit!”

Boss cringed as she heard glass shattering on the other end of the phone.

“Johnny?” She gripped the phone tightly in her hand, a number of scenarios playing out in her head.

He laughed sarcastically on the other end of the line, giving her the slightest bit of relief at hearing his voice again, if only briefly. “It’s okay, I just dropped a bottle of tequila, or maybe it was gin? Shit, I can’t remember. I’ll see ya tomorrow Boss.”

“Johnny? Johnny!”

The phone clicked on the other end and Boss cursed, snapping it shut.

“Goddammit Gat.”

Further, cursing ensued as she tugged on her black high-heeled boots, nearly tripping over her feet as she hobbled out the door. Boss ripped out of the parking garage, pushing her Bootlegger to the limits. The car roared as she blazed along the streets, barely giving any passerbys a chance to scramble out of the way. Boss chewed her bottom lip as she drove, Gat like the rest of them could easily hold his liquor, but there was also the nagging fact that he had all too recently been stabbed with a samurai sword. She could still remember it all as clear as day, his hot, sticky blood soaking through his clothes onto her shirt, the roar of the bullets zipping past her skull as she fought off wave after wave of Ronin, all the while screaming into her phone for the ambulance to hurry its ass up. Pure adrenaline had kept her running, fire burning in her hazel eyes. Neither of them had time for tears, and she used her combined rage and grief to unleash Hell.

If Johnny had cried over Aisha’s all too sudden death, she never seen him do it, he was too proud, he had an image to keep. But right now she’d be damned if she’d let him drink himself to death.

Rain hammered the roof of her car as she pulled into the driveway outside Gat’s house. It was originally Aisha’s house, but now it was his alone. At current, it was dark, not a single light on. Maybe he went to bed, and maybe she was worrying herself sick over nothing. Boss tapped her finely manicured purple nails against the steering wheel, watching the rain as it poured down in sheets. Bracing herself, she opened the door and ran to the side door of the house. Christ, now she, knew why cats hated water, who wanted to be cold and wet? Boss tugged her black leather vest tightly to her body as she approached the side door and knocked loudly. She pounded on the door harder, the wood rattling under her fist.

“JOHNNY? JOHNNY!! YOUR ASS BETTER BE ASLEEP OR DEAD IN THERE OR SO HELP ME!!”

The lightning illuminated the skies above her, followed by an especially loud crack of thunder. Shivering, she turned away, pulling her vest even closer to her body. She reached inside her vest with icy fingers, snatching out a cigarette. It was getting colder now, and she desperately needed a cigarette, if not to warm her up, but to soothe her frazzled nerves.

“Fucking…lunatic!” She cursed as she snapped the wheel on her lighter. The back porch light came on, prompting her to look up, and she quickly pocketed her gold cigarette lighter.

Johnny yanked open the door and glanced outside. He frowned slightly at the sight of her, his hair was a disheveled mess, his eyes glassy, his expression grumpy.

“Who the…oh. Hey Boss.” He gave her a goofy little grin, confirming her suspicions. Yup, he was hammered.

She didn’t know whether to hug him or punch him.

Boss ground her teeth together and pushed past him into the house.

“Jesus Christ let me in you idiot I’m freezing.” She grumbled, rubbing her arms vigorously for warmth once she was in the safety of the house.

Johnny watched her as she walked past him, ripping off her vest to toss onto the back of the couch. He pushed the door shut, putting the lock in place. Stretching tiredly, he turned back towards her, bleary-eyed.

“Did you walk over here?” He asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, I walked smartass.” Boss snapped at him sarcastically, sending rain droplets flying from her hair. She noted his appearance, shirtless and looking a little leaner than usual. At least the bandages wrapped around his waist appeared clean. Instinctively, his hand went to his side, idly scratching at his ribs.

Johnny caught her staring and frowned in annoyance, “What?”

Boss shrugged, “Nothing.”

“I know that look, that look, don't mean nothin’.” He shot back.

“You look thinner is all.” Boss gestured to him.

“Shitty hospital food, could barely keep it down, or much else.”

Boss walked closer to Johnny and laid the back of her hand against his forehead lightly, “You’re white as a sheet, you been feeling alright?”

Johnny pushed her hand away from his face and gave her a half-hearted smirk.

“Boss I’m alright, it’s just…”

His voice trailed off, and he shifted his gaze away from the dining room, his eyes fell on one of Aisha’s posters, and he closed his eyes, pushing aside his shades as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to be passed out on the couch right about now.

“Johnny,” Boss’ voice snapped him back to reality, and he groggily stared back at her. She was watching him very intently, her expression one of worry, and not one of annoyance. She was concerned? For him? When she spoke next, her voice was soft, almost soothing.

“You wanna crash at my place, get away from here?”

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, all of a sudden feeling nauseous.

“Right now, I just want the room to stop spinnin’. Also, that shit I said I spilled over the phone earlier? I think it was vodka, old vodka.” He grimaced, already tasting the vile liquid rising in the back of his throat. Gagging, he fell against her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

Boss stood up straighter, gritting her teeth. Johnny was a good five feet taller than she was, and very muscular. Straining, she threw one arm over his shoulders and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom, his footing uneven.

“Your ass better not throw up on me,” She hissed in his ear, holding him tightly to her side, “Now which way is the bathroom?”

“Just point me towards the sink,” Gat grumbled.

Boss cursed and rushed him towards the sink, supporting his weight under her smaller frame. She turned her head away as he retched into the sink violently, white knuckling the edge. Boss reached blindly for the faucet and turned the water on, noting that most of what Gat had vomited up was green and yellow with no traces of blood. Lucky bastard. By the time he had finally gotten his bearings back, Johnny took a large gulp of water from the faucet, desperate to rid his mouth of the sour taste of vomit.

“Feeling better?” She rubbed his back gently, tearing off a piece of paper towel.

Johnny nodded weakly, and slumped forward slightly, his stomach clenching and burning in pain. He let the water hit his face, the icy droplets cooling his skin. Greedily, he took another gulp of water before he stood up slowly, taking the paper towel from the Boss. Sighing heavily, he buried his face in the paper towel, drying himself off.

“Just don’t let me have any vodka any time soon, I’m gonna be tastin’ that for weeks.” He mumbled into the sheet.

Balling up the paper towel, he shut off the faucet, and felt the countertop blindly with his hands. Growling in annoyance, he patted the surface, squinting in the muted light.

“Where the fuck are my shades?”

“Here,” Boss handed him his glasses. “They flew off your face when you fell in the sink.” Johnny took his glasses from her and slid them back on his face. He groaned feeling a fresh wave of nausea wash over him, and leaned against the counter for support.

“Johnny are you…” Concern filled her hazel eyes, and she instinctively reached for him. Shaking his head, Johnny leaned on her for support.

“Just help me to the couch,” Johnny growled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support. She leaned into him, holding on tight.

“Haven’t you been using the bed?” She asked him as they hobbled over to the living room. He shook his head, not saying anything and Boss gave his hand a light squeeze in understanding. At least the couch appeared to be a foldout, though how comfy it was she was certain was debatable. Johnny sighed in relief as his back hit the futon. He cringed a little as he shifted to get comfortable.

“You sure you don’t want to use the-”

“It’s fine, really. I’ve gotten used to it.”

Johnny tucked a pillow under his back and smiled at Boss, “Better already.”

Siting down, Boss reached for her boots and pulled them off one at a time, Johnny watching her closely in the muted light. He scooted over slightly, giving her just enough room to lie down. The mattress creaked noisily before he was finally met with the quiet sound of Boss’s breathing.

“See what I tell ya?”

“It’s alright I guess; better than the roach infested one I had back in the Red Light District.”

Johnny laughed, a real laugh, and Boss turned towards him and smiled.

“What do you say you and me go shopping tomorrow? I’ll get you some new furniture, or at the very least a comfier futon.”

“Sounds good, I guess, though honestly? I’ve kinda been thinking about selling this place. It was more Eesh’s home than mine.” Johnny closed his eyes and sighed, “Everywhere I look I’m reminded of her, of what we could have had. If I had been a different man, maybe…”

Boss sat up and touched her hand lightly to Johnny’s face, drawing his gaze towards her, “She loved you for the man you are Johnny, and I’m sure right now more than anything all she would want for you now is to be happy.”

Johnny rested his hand lightly over her hand and smiled at her sadly.

“I want to be, for her sake. It’s just the movin’ on part…”

He exhaled a long, shaky breath pausing as he fought to find his words, his tongue feeling as heavy as his heart, his words gutting Boss as he spoke them aloud, “That’s the part that’s gonna be hard for me.”

Wordlessly, Boss shifted closer to her best friend, cradling his head against her chest as she pulled him into her arms. Very, very few had seen her like this: her guard down, her heart wide open. And she had a damned good reason for it. Trust. Only a select few had earned it, and she counted Johnny among them. Right now to see him so fragile, so lost, it crushed her very soul. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Johnny was quiet, his arms wrapped around her torso tightly.

“For fuck’s sake,” She heard him choke out, feeling wetness against her skin. He was trying incredibly hard not to cry and failing miserably.

“Johnny, it’s okay, it’s just me and you here,” Boss pulled away slightly and tipped his chin up, so she could look into his eyes. He grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“No, no, I don’t want you seein’ me like this Ni,”

“Johnny,” Her voice had shifted at the use of her given name, giving her pause. When she spoke next, it was more professional in tone, the one she reserved only for new recruits and her crew.

“Gat, look at me,” That made him turn his head, their eyes locked and her heart felt like stone.

“I’m here, you don’t have to do this alone, I won’t let you.”

Johnny collapsed against her frame, his muscular arms wrapping around her like a vice. He buried his face into her shoulder, shaking as his tears fell.

“You tell the others about this…”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll kill me, I know.”

Johnny laughed dryly. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling the blanket up over them both.

“Get some sleep, Johnny.”

Gat settled against her body, his hold loosening. He was fighting sleep now, not quite ready yet to give in to exhaustion. She looked up, feeling his eyelashes tickling her throat.

“Boss…”

“Sleep.” She commanded him softly.

Idly, she traced the lines of the tattoo on his neck, and he pressed himself closer to her, the warmth of her body strangely comforting. Eventually, his breathing began to even out, becoming more relaxed. He murmured something unintelligible and Boss stroked his hair soothingly, shushing him.

Shifting slightly, she scooted into a more comfortable position, allowing him to rest her head on his shoulder. Settling against the pillow behind her, she closed her eyes. She stirred slightly at the feel of Johnny’s hand wrapping tightly around her waist, snuggling her close, and she smiled sadly.

“We’ll make it through this,” she whispered softly, tears prickling the corners of her eyes, “I promise.”

*

Johnny woke slowly to the sunlight peeking under the curtains, birds chirped cheerfully outside, and he groaned burying his face back into his pillow.

“I really need to get some new windows,” He grumbled to himself. His head pounded from the aftermath of the alcohol he had consumed the night before, and his little feathered friends weren’t helping matters in the slightest. Painkillers, headache medicine, fuck a bloody Mary, he needed something. The clattering of pots and pans made him sit up, and he reached for his glasses, lazily rubbing at the stubble forming on his face.

“Ee..uh Boss?” He glanced towards the kitchen and heard a curse.

“I’m fine!” Smoke began pouring out of the kitchen and into the living room, and Johnny quickly rose to his feet.

“The Hell you tryin’ to do?!”

Boss cranked open a window and smothered the small fire she had blazing in one of the frying pans. Her hair was a mess, and she had ash on her face and flour? She managed a weak smile as Johnny approached her, and he flicked on the ceiling fan.

“I was trying to make some breakfast,” She gestured lamely to the stove.

Johnny cringed as he took the lid off the frying pan and dumped the charred remains of what was once bacon, or maybe it was eggs? Into the trash.

“Tryin’ to burn the kitchen down if I didn’t know better,” He quipped. Using a paper towel, he wiped down the pan and set it back on the stove.

“At least I tried?” Boss offered weakly. Johnny shook his head and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. He popped a handful of Tylenol into his mouth and noticed that she had a carton of eggs out along with a box of pancake mix. Thankfully, she hadn’t attempted to cook those yet. Setting the glass down, Johnny nudged her out of the way and examined the bowl.

“What exactly do you have in here so far?” He asked her. Boss rolled her eyes.

“So you can cook now?”

Johnny smeared a bit of flour on her nose.

“Hey!” She crinkled her face in annoyance and batted her hand at him.

“It’s either this or Freckle Bitches. And for your information, I’ve known how to cook for a while now.”

Boss leaned against the counter and rubbed the flour off her nose. She bit back a sneeze, and rubbed her nose again, watching Johnny out of the corner of her eye. “Two eggs, some pancake mix and water, so far.”

Johnny nodded and poured some vegetable oil into the bowl. Boss watched him quietly as he worked, intrigued. Johnny Gat, man of many secrets and many talents.

“How long have you known how to cook? Since you been in the joint?”

“Since Eesh got on my case about bein’ a cheap date.”

Johnny grabbed a wooden spoon and handed it and the bowl to the Boss.

“Stir it till it’s no longer lumpy.”

He pulled the fridge open and grabbed some bacon, taking great care to lay the strips out evenly in the frying pan. By now the smoke had cleared in the kitchen, replaced by the much more pleasant smell of the bacon frying.

Boss stirred the batter and watched as Johnny prepped a square-shaped frying pan, pouring vegetable oil onto the surface.

“What’s the most difficult thing you ever made?” She asked him.

Johnny smirked at her, “Sure as fuck wasn’t pancakes.”

“They were supposed to be hash-browns,” She shot back.

“You were goin’ for extra crispy with a hint of charcoal?” Johnny teased her, earning him a smack on the arm. He laughed and grabbed her elbow.

“C’mere, I’ll show you how to make pancakes.”

Boss laughed as he stood behind her, taking the spoon from her hands, “Aren’t we going to be needing that?” She asked him and Johnny stepped closer, grabbing hold of her wrist, guiding her hand.

“Nah, here pour it out like this, no, not that high!” He corrected her.

“You don’t have to yell in my ear ya know I can hear your ass just fine!”

Johnny sighed resting his other hand on her waist, “Lower,” his voice was firm as he spoke, “You pour from that height you’re gonna get batter everywhere.”

“Okay, I got it, jeez you’re worse than Pierce,” Boss replied dryly and Johnny let go of her wrist.

He let his chin rest lightly on her head, his focus drifted as her hair brushed his face, and he smelled her hair instinctively. Damn, she smelled good. Like flowers and no wait. It was that damned drink Pierce liked, some kind of martini. The one with vanilla syrup in it. Fuck if he could remember the name. All he knew was right now he couldn’t think straight and only about how much he wanted to bury his face into her hair. Why, he had no idea. Something had changed since last night between them. He could feel it in his bones. They had always been close, and now…

“Johnny? Should I flip em now?” Boss’s voice dragged him out of his trance and Johnny nodded, breaking away to grab a spatula.

“Yeah, they should be good to go, I’ll check on the bacon.” His words came out quickly, his movements just as swift as he prepped a plate for the bacon.

Johnny shoved an extra plate her way, “Here pile em up, might as well finish off the batter.”

“Somebody’s hungry,” She observed, and Gat shrugged gesturing with his hand.

“You’re makin’ em so little.”

“Maybe I want a snack for later?”

Johnny popped a piece of bacon into his mouth and snapped off a piece.

“Just hurry it up.”

Several seconds of awkward silence later, and they had their breakfast; a small pile of pancakes and several strips of thankfully unburnt bacon. She didn’t make coffee, but Johnny doubted he needed it. His brain was buzzing a mile a minute still thinking about her hair. If Boss had noticed, she wasn’t saying anything. Thank God. They sat across from each other on the small island in the kitchen, munching in peaceable bliss. The scene made Boss chuckle uncontrollably.

“What’s your problem?” Johnny asked her between bites of his breakfast, his tone decidedly annoyed.

“It’s weird seein’ you like this, all domesticated.” She remarked toeing his leg with her bare foot.

“Kinda, like watching a tiger drink from a water bowl,” Boss giggled and Johnny set his fork down and buried his face into his palm.

“Fuck, I need to get out of here,” He mumbled.

“You still got your apartment?”

Johnny looked up and shook his head, “I sold the roach motel to move in with Eesh.”

“You can always crash at my place until we get you rehomed,”

“What’s the crew goin’ say?”

Her gaze narrowed and Boss locked up from the bit of pancake she was about to eat, “Bout?”

“You know… us shackin’ up together.”

“It’d be only temporary, I mean it’s not like we’re… oh.”

The gears aligned in her head, the hairs standing up straight on the back of her neck. Since all this shit with the Ronin had gone down, they had been spending a considerable amount of time together, more so than usual. Hell, even some of Stilwater's citizens, were convinced she had eyes for Johnny. Half the town probably already thought they were sleeping together. Emphasis on thought. Ah to Hell with what people think.

“Just think it over okay?”

Johnny offered her a small smile, “I’ll think about it.”

*


	2. Green Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, and left kudos and bookmarks! They always brighten my day! :D I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, it was a lot of fun to write, and I loved being able to revisit this scene from the game.

*

Chapter 2: Green Smoke

*

Large fires blazed outside Purgatory as Johnny rounded the corner. He tore into the parking lot, the car’s tires screeching loudly. Johnny let out a low whistle as he climbed out of his car; there were bodies everywhere, some of them Saints, and the others…Sons of Samedi. The green clothes and dreadlocks were a dead giveaway. That and the heavy smell of pot and…and…

“Yo! What the fuck happened!?” Johnny shouted as he walked over to where Pierce was hauling off a corpse by its ankles.

Pierce glanced up at Johnny, his face covered in ash, sweat, and blood.

“Oh, you know, Sons of Samedi decided to throw us a little surprise party,” Pierce replied sarcastically before he turned to chuck the body onto a steadily growing pile.

He turned back to Johnny, throwing up his hands, “Where the fuck were you?!”

“Personal business.” Gat stated gruffly. He shoved his glasses roughly back into place. “Sides, you seem to be holdin’ out pretty well on your own. You want me to get you some marshmallows and weenies for your little bonfire?”

“Maaaan, just help us clean this shit up.”

Gat only laughed and picked up one of the bodies, easily throwing it over his shoulder.

“Where’s the Boss? Figured she’d be helpin’ you clean up.”

“Oh you didn’t hear did you?”

“Hear what?” A frown crossed his features, and he dropped the body onto the steadily growing pile in the parking lot.

“She’s trippin’ hardcore.”

“You fuckin’ with me Pierce!?”

“Go inside, see for yourself.”

“Ah, shit!” Johnny ran inside Purgatory, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator. There were fewer bodies in here, dead ones anyway. Looked like most of the crew had helped move them out. Wait a minute, was that… Holy shit.

Gat ran over to the sofa and knelt down, pushing his glasses up off his face, not quite able to believe what he was seeing. The Boss was out cold, slung out half across the sofa and on the floor like a rag doll. The more he looked at her, the more it hurt him. No way anyone…well any sane person could be comfortable sleeping that way. Holstering his gun in the waist band of the back of his pants, he scooped her up carefully, placing her onto the sofa. She squirmed slightly and snuggled into one of the pillows, her butt jutted out behind her, and for all the world she looked like a cat mid stretch.

“Seriously?” He muttered with a chuckle. Johnny pushed an errant strand of copper hair away from her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

Gat quickly turned around, his hand already on the gun as he sensed a presence behind him. It was Shaundi. At current, she was frozen to the ground, two large bags of Freckle Bitches in one hand, and a drink in the other.

“Well, there's something you don’t see every day.”

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, attempting to be as casual as possible as he readjusted his glasses.

“Yo, this ain’t what it looks like.” He stated awkwardly.

Shaundi shifted on her feet gawkily and hazarded a glance at the Boss, unable to stare at Gat face to face. She immediately noticed the placement of one his hands that still rested near her face. The speed with which Gat moved caused her to wonder if she had imagined it. Feeling his eyes on her, Shaundi held up the bags of food in her hand.

“I brought Freckle Bitches?”

“I ain’t gonna bite you kid, you can start breathin’.” Johnny took a bag from Shaundi, and she exhaled audibly, smiling shyly.

“Sorry.”

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the couch.

“Don’t be, I know most people think I’m a pretty scary motherfucker.” He grinned at her and popped a French fry into his mouth.

“So, uh, what happened here?” He gestured to the Boss still passed out next to him.

“No clue, one minute, we're all chillin’ here and the next thing I know the Sons of Samedi roll up ready to start World War III.” Shaundi opened up one of the bags and began piling food on the table in front of her, sorting them into neat little piles.

“So I call the Boss, and she’s stoned out of her gourd. Blitzed beyond blitzed. I have no idea how she even drove herself here. But apparently she was hyped up on enough adrenaline to help me and Pierce take out the Samedi you saw outside.”

Johnny shifted as the Boss snuggled up to his leg, snaking an arm around his waist.

“Why you talkin’ so damned loud? I’m trying to sleep.” She mumbled into his knee.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty. I brought you Freckle Bitches.” Shaundi passed a wrapper to the Boss, pausing to first unwrap the burger before she handed it to her. The Boss grabbed the burger lazily and bit into it. A huge grin crossed her face as she shifted positions, so she was leaning against Johnny now. She took another massive bite, closing her eyes, her expression one of pure bliss.

“Oh mief gawd, Shaun! I luff you!”

“Hey, chew your food first.”

The Boss pointed up at Johnny’s face, flicking his nose.

“Shut up doofus.” She mumbled around a large bite of burger.

“I’m really glad I got a two pack of the Twins.” Commented Shaundi as the Boss tore into another burger. Gat had barely started on his Fist, sitting in stunned silence as his best friend annihilated her meal. He took a hasty bite of his sandwich, deciding if he wanted to get anything to eat, now he’d best do it before the Boss attacked the rest of the bag.

“So, after she’s good and full what next?”

“What do you mean?” Shaundi watched the Boss warily as she nibbled on some Chicken Bazooms.

“Are you worried she’s gonna start hanging from the ceiling?”

Johnny watched as the Boss got up, suddenly fascinated with one of the stripper poles.

“That right there. That is what I meant.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where the Boss was now, standing near the same stripper pole, one hand firmly wrapped around the base. She bucked her hips in time with the music, bobbing her head, very clearly enjoying herself, not seeming to mind she was putting on a free show for the entire crew. Gat nearly spat out his burger when he watched her climb the pole, wrapping her legs firmly around it.

“Wow, she’s actually pretty good.” Shaundi remarked as the Boss tipped her body backwards, her legs still firmly wrapped around the pole. “I’m surprised she can actually do _that_ high.”

Gat said nothing, and set his burger down, his eyes never once leaving the stage. Members of the crew had started to gather around the stage to watch, intrigued by the way their usually reserved Boss was acting. A vein ticked in his neck at the scene unfolding before him. Something in him was nagging at him at the way some of the crew were watching her a little _too fondly_. He was on his feet in an instant, dancing was fine, but now she was starting to do a strip tease. The only thing she had on under her baseball jersey was a purple cami and not much else.

The Boss grinned at Johnny as he approached the platform. She leaned her head backwards, her auburn hair spilling past her shoulders. “Heeey,” She singsonged to him, eyes huge and glassy, “ You come to give me a ki-” Johnny swooped in the minute he saw her start to fall, her body like a dead weight. His heart pounded as he regained his bearings, she was shaking now.

“Boss you okay!?” He was worried, wondering if she had suddenly broken her ankle or worse.

She crowed loudly and spun around in his arms, “I feel great!”

Her hands clung to his shirt roughly, suddenly fascinated with his chest. “When did you get so buff?” Her voice was low and husky, and if wasn’t for the fact that she was completely stoned and smelling like cheap pot he _might_ be a little turned on right now.

“I’m taking you home.” He flung her up over one shoulder, ignoring the whoops and cheers of the crew behind him.

“Gat! Where you going?!” Shaundi shouted to him as she watched him head for the elevator.

“I’m takin’ her home to sober up!” He punched the button for the elevator and waited patiently, glaring at the crew members behind him.

"Can't ya at least put me down!?" She argued with him, squirming in his grasp. Johnny gripped her thigh tightly, attempting to still her movements.

"Nope."

"Why the Hell not?!" She continued to wriggle around in his arms, eliciting an exhausted sigh from Johnny.

"Just don't start with me, okay!?" He snapped and shook his head, fingers digging tightly into her thigh.

He stepped inside the elevator once it arrived, angrily jabbing the close button with his index finger. After several, grueling seconds, the car finally shifted into motion. He caught their reflection in the steel doors of the elevators, and he bit his lip at the sight.

 _Of all the days she had to wear those shorts…_

By the time they reached the surface he found a cluster of homies standing outside waiting. Gat glared at them as they eyed up the Boss, and he pushed past them to his car. Snapping open the passenger side door, he dropped the Boss to her feet, hastily pushing her inside the car.

"C'mon get in,"

"Why can't I drive?"

"Jesus Christ, just get in the damned car."

Johnny slammed the door shut and shifted around to the driver side and climbed in. By the time he had settled in, she was already snuggling up to him, snaking her slender arms around his right bicep. Thank God he couldn't drive stick. Huffing loudly, he jabbed the keys into the ignition, firing up the engine.

"Where you takin' me?" She cooed into his ear, her voice like honeyed sugar. Oh, yeah this was going to be a fun drive. He could only hope she wouldn't dare try crawling into his lap next.

"Home," His answer was short and blunt. Oh, the irony. "Just how much fuckin' pot did ya smoke anyway?"

"I didn't smoke anything," She traced invisible patterns on his arm lazily.

"But you know what? I met him, _the General_." She dragged out the title, using air quotes for added emphasis. Johnny did a double take, driving the car up onto the curb, just barely missing a group of passing pedestrians. His mind was spinning, realizing just how close he had come to losing the second most important person in his life next to Aisha.

"The General!? Why the fuck didn't ya say something!?" He slammed the steering wheel with his open palm. "Goddammit!!" Gat hastily reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It took him several rings before Shaundi finally picked up on the other line.

"Hey Gat wassup?"

"Why the fuck didn't ya tell me the Boss got picked up by the General?!" He hollered into the phone.

"Hold up. She met the General?"

Gat balanced his cell phone on his shoulder, fighting to keep his anger from boiling over.

"Shaundi, you tellin' me ya knew nothin' about any of this?!"

"Up until now, no!"

Heaving a sigh Gat turned his attention back to the Boss who was currently busy rifling through a large leather CD case.

"Well, I don't know how much more information I'm gonna get out of her right now, but I'm gonna take a stab and guess she's actin’ this way because of that Loa Dust shit?"

"Right, say two bowls worth. How is she anyway?"

Johnny chanced a glance her way and noticed she had now put the CD case away. Currently she was busy playing with the frayed ends of her cutoff jean shorts, seemingly fascinated with the fabric. Sensing that he was looking her way, she leaned against his shoulder and slid her hand up his thigh, massaging his leg. Shifting slightly, she pressed a kiss to his bicep. Johnny swallowed down a hard lump in his throat, shifting awkwardly in the driver’s seat.

"You still there Johnny?" Gat shook his head and gently pried her hand loose and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. She's still high, and…uh very relaxed." Boss had snuggled up to him again, and he cursed inwardly, sighing loudly.

"She's trying to feel you up isn't she?" Gat sighed in exasperation, certain Shaundi was finding amusement in his current predicament.

"I'll call ya if I need anything." With that he snapped the phone shut, relieved to see that they had finally had made it back to the Boss' apartment. Pulling into the parking lot Johnny climbed out of the car, the Boss at his heels. A brief ride on the elevator to the third floor which felt more like an eternity, and he had finally gotten her home safely. Johnny locked the door behind him as the Boss took in her surroundings.

"Whoa, I seriously own all this?" She walked over to a large leather sofa and ran her hands lovingly over the fabric. "This is awesome!" Johnny reappeared from the kitchen, beer in hand, his gaze from shifted from the Boss back to his drink before he shook his head and decided to set it on the counter.

"You want somethin'? Water? Beer?"

She hobbled over to him as she pulled off her black leather boots, leaving them on the floor behind her.

“I want…uh…shit!” Her footing gave way suddenly, and she stumbled forward, forcing Johnny to catch her. Johnny held her hands near his chest, carefully looking into her eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I tripped.”

She blushed as he released her hands and leaned forward, her nose brushing up against his Adam’s apple. Johnny froze in place, his blood thundering in his ears, her breath tickling his skin.

“Boss?”

“You smell really, _really_ good.” She whispered, pressing her hands against his chest, nails biting into the skin.

"Okay, I think I need that beer now." Johnny heaved out a sigh as he pushed her away gently. She snatched the beer bottle from his hand as he picked it up. He laughed as she tried to drink from it with the cap still attached.

"Well you gonna help me or not?" She pouted at him.

"Think the last thing you need is a beer," He popped off the cap easily and took the bottle back from her, taking a swig for himself. She grabbed his hand, bottle and all, taking a greedy chug for herself.

"Hey! There's two of us ‘ere, and just one beer!" He pried the bottle loose from her grasp with little effort and downed its remnants, the beer going down easily. With the way things were going right now he could very easily down another, provided there was any left. He pressed the cool glass to his forehead and closed his eyes to concentrate...he could handle her drunk but right now...stoned as she was…she was decidedly…frisky.

"I'm bored," She slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Johnny opened his eyes and set the bottle down.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He offered hopefully, and she moved closer to him, dragging her nails lightly down his chest.

"Only if I get to choose the movie, can I pick it out?" She played with the collar of his silk shirt, rubbing the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. She slid her hand further down his chest, slipping her fingers between the buttons.

Johnny caught her wrist, just as it came to rest above his belt. He let his hand slide into hers, moving it carefully away from his waist.

"I'll make us some popcorn, just the way ya like it, lotsa butter and salt."

Boss smiled gleefully at him and skipped away into the living room. Johnny turned back to the kitchen to search for some popcorn, silently grateful she was out of his personal space for the moment. The way she had been looking at him, eyes all full of lust, it was enough to drive a man insane. He had felt an attraction to her all those years ago when they had first met, and she was but a mere foot soldier in Julius' crew. She was mousy and quiet back then, unsure of herself and the ragtag bunch that had taken her in. He thought for damned sure she was mute until she finally opened up her mouth. Being around them had loosened her up, at least he seemed to think so. And the two of them had bonded easily, two peas in a pod. Still, there was an invisible line, neither one of them had ever crossed, and right now he was telling himself that more anything it had to be the weed talking, right?

"Johnny come on, I'm starving!!"

"Keep your panties on I'll be right there!!"

Johnny opened the microwave and retrieved the steaming bag of popcorn. He dumped the contents into a bowl and added salt and sugar. He snapped on a plastic lid next. He shook the bowl and popped off the lid, and added half a stick of butter. It was a sticky, gooey mess, but he knew how much of a sucker the Boss was for kettle corn, and he hoped it would keep her preoccupied while they watched whatever movie she had picked out.

"Finally, bring it here." Boss all but tore the bowl from his hands as he sat down next to her and Johnny laughed.

"I still can't believe you're hungry already."

"No one can say no to popcorn." She mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Least of all you," He laughed again as she shoved him.

"So what are we watchin'?"

Boss had shifted so that her legs were now up on the couch, her back to his arm.

" _American Pie_. I'm not sure which one."

"A marathon then," Johnny grabbed a handful of popcorn for himself. "Good choice."

The rest of the evening went quietly, the pair laughing and enjoying the movie. Boss made no further advances towards him, content with sitting next to him for the time being. By the time the second movie had ended, she was fast asleep, propped up against his arm awkwardly. Johnny was still pretty alert, though he could feel sleep advancing in on him.

He shifted on the couch, leaning into the couch cushions, and sighed sleepily. Opening his eyes, he blinked tiredly, taking in his surroundings. He was just starting to close his eyes when a soft murmuring distracted him, causing him to look down. He dared not move an inch, biting his tongue as the Boss moved slightly, pressing her soft body that much closer to his. He’d probably never tell her face to face, but he had always thought she was gorgeous, a real showstopper. Johnny touched a hand lightly to her hair, hypnotized by the way the light brought out the more noticeable strands of red. Bleary eyed, he glanced at his watch and noted the time, 1:17 AM. Bed. He needed to go home and get to bed.

Alone.

Groggily he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, using his other arm to lift up her legs. Gat felt her stir in his arms as he carried her to her bedroom, occasionally muttering something unintelligible in her sleep. He toed the door open and scanned the floor, careful not to trip over any one of the random pairs of boots she had left out. The woman loved to shop, and she loved anything in black, especially leather. Gingerly, he placed her onto her plush king-sized bed, shoving a few random stuffed animals aside before doing so.

His eyes fell on a framed picture near her bed, and he picked it up, smiling a little. It was of Nia when she was younger, likely fresh out of High School if he had to guess. Her auburn hair was even longer, falling just past her waist in two long braids. She had a huge smile on her face, her forehead resting against that of a tall, black horse…what did she call it? Bravado? He recalled how she often talked to him of home, of her parents and their massive ranch. The two things she seemed to miss most of all was her mother’s cooking and that horse. Looking at the picture now made him wonder if she knew what had become of her daughter and the life she led.

Gat bit back a massive yawn and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes feeling even heavier now. The mattress was soft and inviting, it wouldn't hurt to stay here just for a minute, would it? He kicked off his shoes without a second thought and laid back against the headboard. _Just a minute. Nothing more._

*


	3. Tangled in Nightmares

*

Chapter 3

*

"NO!!"

"God no, please!!! You assholes!!"

Boss slammed her car door shut, firing a barrage of bullets, the rain plastering her tank top to her skin. The truck horn blared loudly as the driver crumpled over in his seat, his heavily tattooed passenger already dead. She couldn't care less about either one of them right now. Tossing the empty Uzi to the ground, the Boss ran around to the rear of the truck and knelt down, tears streaming down her face. Carlos moaned in agony as she rolled him onto his back, his skin ravaged by the asphalt. Choking back bile, she lifted him up, and he screamed in anguish as she tried to pull him free.

"No, I'm not leaving you to die!! Stay with me!!"

Every time he screamed it bit into her soul, pouring fresh gasoline on her already mounting rage she had for the Brotherhood. She had had to get that tow chain she had to...

Roaring the Boss lowered Carlos to the ground and ran to the back of the truck where the tow chain was hitched. Again and again she viciously stomped at it, the heavy chain refusing to budge. She collapsed at the truck's rear, head in her hands. Carlos' dying gasps told her all she needed to know. It was already too late. In the cold night, a lone gunshot rang out and the silence shattered. The Boss turned back to the skies and screamed.

*

The Boss sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air. She felt lightheaded and instinctively dug her hands into her hair, rocking her body. Closing her eyes brought back visions of that horrible night, of Carlos’ dead body. Her heart raced faster, and she crumpled helplessly into a ball on her bed, tightly coiling into herself.

"Boss? Boss?! Nia!!"

Johnny's voice fell dimly on her ears, when did he get here?

She wheezed as she hugged her knees to her chest, blotches of light flashing before her eyes. The room spun around her wildly, her hearing was muffled, her ears ringing loudly. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she felt her heart pound as it slammed against her ribs.

"Can't...breathe..." She wheezed out.

Johnny held her shoulder, trying to make sense of the situation. He racked his brain for answers.

"Hang on, I'll get help."

He flipped open his cell phone and rapidly began to start sending a text before he decided to just hit the call button instead. Gat paced the floor impatiently, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Gat do you have any-" Shaundi groggily answered from the other side.

"Boss can't breathe."

"What?"

Johnny raked his free hand through his hair anxiously, "She...she says she can't breathe, and she keeps rocking back and forth and...shit I don't know what to do!!"

"Is she choking or is she just wheezing like she just got done running a marathon?"

"Uh the…the latter..."

"Go to the kitchen and get a paper lunch bag."

"I don't need to make her a fuckin' sandwich!" Gat barked at Shaundi over the phone.

"Johnny, I need you to chill the fuck out,”Johnny stopped dead in his tracks, his grip tightening on the cell phone.

He watched The Boss nervously, and he slumped against the wall for support. Not once in his entire life he had ever felt so, helpless. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his stance and spoke into the phone, his voice quieter, but firm, “What’s the paper bag for?”

“It'll help her breathe, it sounds like she's hyperventilating and having a panic attack. The bag will help restore the pH levels in her lungs. Are you in the kitchen now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Okay, I got the bag. You sure this'll work?"

"Trust me, I dated a guy who used to be an EMT." A pause. "Text me back in a few minutes to let me know how she's doing."

"Thanks Shaundi."

Pocketing his phone, Gat returned to the bedroom, all but racing across the hall. He sat down on the bed next to the Boss and held the paper bag to her mouth, and she latched onto it like a lifeline. The paper bag crinkled noisily as she breathed into it rapidly, and he held her hand, watching as her breathing slowly stabilized. For several long moments she laid still, her head resting on his leg. Johnny looked down at her and pushed her sweat soaked hair away from her forehead gently.

"You feelin' better?" His voice was softer than normal, and she nodded weakly.

"I'm just gonna lay here a little bit if that's okay?" Her heart was still racing, the lights thankfully not as harsh now.

"Take all the time you need."

They stayed like that way for what felt like hours when in reality only a few minutes had passed. Very slowly, the Boss sat up, and she smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Hey,"

Johnny smiled warmly back at her, and she gave his hand a light squeeze, "Hey yourself,” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, grateful to see that the color had started to return to her face, that was a good sign right? He cleared his throat, “You uh, want me to get you some water or somethin'?"

"I'm goin' to the bathroom to splash some water on my face."

Johnny watched The Boss swing her legs over the side of the bed, carefully standing up on her feet when her toes touched the carpet. He frowned, noting the way she cautiously shifted around on her feet before she finally took a tentative first step towards the door. It was all it took for him to be on his feet and at her heels.

"I'll go with ya."

"You wanna watch me pee too?" She snapped at him, her voice sharp.

"I just don't wanna find you passed out on the bathroom floor." He argued with her and the Boss shook her head. "Sides I'm not into watersports…yet." He cracked a sly smile, and she smacked him on the chest.

"God you're such a weirdo."

Johnny laughed and trailed behind her, stopping to wait outside the bathroom as she went inside. He leaned against the wall, waiting, listening. Seeing her like he had earlier scared him half to death, namely because he felt so…powerless. He tapped his foot lightly and glanced at his watch, starting to feel impatient. He was just about to crack open the door to check on her when the door opened and the Boss emerged from the bathroom safe and sound.

"Alright, it's later than late, and I'm super tired. I'm going back to bed."

The Boss stopped as she began to walk back in the direction of her bedroom, and she turned around to face Gat. "Why are you at my apartment though?"

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"Let me have it all."

So Johnny went on to explain to the Boss just how he had ended up at her apartment. High as a kite courtesy of The General apparently and willing to party a little too hard after taking out what should have been the entire Sons of Samedi gang. He carefully excluded the parts of the story where she was all but ready to jump his bones earlier but not the part where they had passed out on the couch watching sex comedies from the 90s.

"...so how did we wind up in bed?"

"I carried you, I wasn't about to fall asleep with you crushing me on the couch." Johnny teased her.

"Oh, so waking up to me seemed more appealing?"

"It did, but then I found out you have terrible morning breath and smelled like hippy." His shit eating grin earned him a flip of the bird.

"Ass, I don't smell..." She held her jersey to her nose and winced. "Jesus Christ."

"Told ya,"

"I'll shower in the morning, right now I just wanna go to sleep. Or try to anyway."

"You wanna talk about it...or..."

The Boss shook her head, turning away from him.

"No, I'd rather just forget it."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, you know what I think I'll take that shower now."

Johnny stepped aside as she pushed past him and stepped back inside the bathroom. He leaned against the door listening to the water as it came on.

"Ni, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here, alright?"

Johnny waited quietly for an answer and received none. Sighing he turned towards the living room and crawled onto the couch, lying on his back. He listened to the water flowing through the pipes his brain unwilling to shut down just yet. What was it that had jarred her from her sleep? Did she have these episodes often? He wondered. Taking his glasses off his face Johnny set them down on the coffee table and rolled onto his side willing sleep to overtake him.

A few minutes had passed and the Boss had showered and changed into an oversized Stilwater Sharks football jersey. She felt relaxed, her body more at ease, her mind slowly putting the fragmented pieces of itself back together. This would take time like all things did. At least she hoped it would help her to heal. She paused as she neared the couch and knelt down next to Johnny's sleeping form.

"Thank you," Her whisper was barely audible even to her own ears. She smiled sadly at the sight of him, it pained her to make him worry over her like this Grasping his hand in hers she rested her forehead against his.

“Why do I have to be so fucked up?” Her body shook as she bit back sob, and she quickly stood up.

“Mmm Boss?” Johnny groggily grabbed her hand, and pulled her back towards him. “You cryin’?” Childlike she tugged on his hand, and attempted to pull away, turning away from him.

“Nooo…” Her voice cracked and he sat up fully on the couch, noting now that her shoulders were shaking. Her entire body was trembling, it reminded him of a scared pup, frightened and alone. Still holding onto her hand Johnny got up off the couch and cupped her face in his hand.

“Nia, look at me. Now if you ain’t cryin’ I’m goin’ back to sleep. But if you are…"

Johnny felt his heart turn to stone as she turned towards him, his heart felt heavy, the air leaving his lungs. His heart had already been torn out mere weeks ago when in reality the wounds still felt as fresh as ever. And now seeing his best friend in tears before him with no explanation why chilled him to his core. Johnny reacted instinctively and pulled her into his arms in a bone crushing hug. The Boss’ arms wrapped around him tightly and Johnny only held her tighter as more tears came.

“It’s alright, ya wanna cry, cry, I’m here.” He breathed into her hair. Johnny stroked her hair softly, cursing whatever sick bastard made her feel this way, already planning to deliver Hell to their doorstep. The Boss shook her head, fingers clutching his shirt tight in her hands.

“Not like this, I don’t want you seeing me like.” She sputtered out, nose buried against his chest. Johnny rubbed soothing circles on her back, his chin coming to rest atop her head.

“We’re the only ones here,” He whispered softly into her hair. “You of all people don’t hafta to put on a front when you’re with me.” Johnny pulled back tipping up her chin so that they were seeing eye to eye. “That is, if you don’t trust me.”

A sad smile crept across the Boss’ face, and she grasped Johnny’s hand in hers, softly stroking his hand. “Why you gotta be so good to me?”

“Cuz I care about you, that’s why. You got my back, I got your back.” Gat replied smiling back at her. “Now, you wanna tell me why you cryin’, because if it’s a guy I’ll gladly go kill him for ya.” Johnny grinned at her. “Just say the word and I’m gone.”

The Boss sighed heavily, “It’s not as easy as that…it’s…it’s…shit.”

Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

“I…I…”

She shivered and squeezed Gat’s hand tightly, nails digging into the skin. Johnny said nothing, watching her closely, noting the way her eyes shimmered, fresh tears springing up.

“That night it just keeps replaying in my head…how…how if I got there sooner I could have saved him…and I…I…” The Boss’ voice cracked, tears streaming down her face, she was struggling to breathe again, her voice coming out in wheezing gasps. “I…couldn’t save him Johnny! I swore to him he’d make lieutenant if it killed me…and…and I fucking shot him! Just a kid!”

Instinctively Gat pulled her into his arms and hugged her close saying nothing. He had heard what had happened with The Brotherhood and Carlos, how they tied him up like a defenseless animal, dragged him around town like a ragdoll. This was the first he had heard of what the Boss had done. She had seen much promise in the young man who had freed her from Stilwater penitentiary and if not for him he wouldn’t be standing here with her now. In many ways he could see why she liked him. It was kind of like looking at a younger version of herself. Shy and uncertain, but full of spirit. And to have to take that life away? It killed her.

"What if I’m not cut out to be leader Johnny? Maybe they’re right, maybe it should be you leading us…not me.” Gat pulled away from her at that remark.

“Okay, now you’re just spewin’ some bullshit.”

“I’m serious!” She retorted. “I got my dumbass blown up on a yacht and the Saints with it! Hell this whole business with the Samedi…I nearly got Shaundi killed by that…that psycho!”

“Shit’s gonna happen, you know that I know that. But me? Leadin’? Come on now, we’d probably be even deeper in the hole.”

“You do lack a certain tact when it comes to subtlety.”

“All the more reason to shoot first, ask questions later.” He flashed her a cocky smirk. “Look, I know it ain’t gonna be easy, it never is…but I promise you this, I got your back Ni.” Johnny pushed a strand of hair from her eyes gently, tucking it behind her ear. “I’m with you till the end, till there’s no breath left in me. And if you don’t like it? Tough shit.”

“Thanks Johnny.” She smiled at him sheepishly and he waved her off.

“Don’t go gettin’ soft on me. I can only take so much of it.” He brushed a tear from her eye with his thumb, his hand lingered before he finally stepped back, turning towards the door. “Anyway I should probably get goin’, you gonna be alright?”

“I think so, you sure you don’t wanna stay? You can crash on my couch, I know it’s late.” The Boss looked at her watch. It was just two in the morning.

“Johnny stay, please?”

Gat paused mid-step and turned around to face her. “You sure?”

“I’ll even make you pancakes.”

He smiled at her, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in understanding. Several weeks ago she had come roaring over to his and Eesh’s old flat, scared sick for him after he drunk dialed her. Come morning he had woken to her cooking him breakfast…trying to anyway. He had opened his heart up to her, just the slightest bit more and as much as he hated to admit it, his wounded heart was very, very slowly healing.

“Deal.”

*


	4. Heart with No Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little treat before Christmas! Much love to all who are continuing to read this, and thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos! <3

*

Chapter 4

*

“Stop fucking fidgeting!”

“Cut yer damned nails!”

The Boss wrapped the bandages carefully around Johnny’s waist, ointment had just been applied after she helped him with wound care which to say the least had been frustrating. Johnny was very sensitive to touch and it almost made her wish she could get him good and liquored up if only to calm his ass down.

“I’m almost done, try not to move.” Biting off the strip of medical tape, the Boss secured the bandages in place and leaned back, admiring her handiwork.

“There, damn I’m good. I should’ve been a nurse.”

“Yeah, well your bedside manner is terrible.” Johnny quipped, wincing a little as he struggled with his gray undershirt. Boss sighed and stood over him, carefully pulling it over his head, her actions surprisingly gentle.

“I almost was a nurse, you know, a real one.”

Johnny looked up at her, his expression turning serious.

“That how you ended up in Stilwater?” He asked her, his tone quiet. She nodded.

“Yup, haven’t had the heart to tell my folks that it fell through. Far as they both know, their youngest daughter is living in a nice little apartment, in the nicer part of Stilwater.”

Sighing sadly, she rose up and turned her attention to the first aid kit sitting on the counter and started packing it up. Johnny watched her quietly, digesting this new information on her past she had just divulged to him. Day by day, bit by bit, he learned a little bit more about the life she had before she came to Stilwater. It made him wonder if she missed it, her old life. Rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, he sat up a little straighter.

“How many siblings?”

Her posture stiffened slightly at the question, and she paused for a brief moment, as though debating whether or not to continue this conversation with him.

“Boss?” He asked her again, and she cleared her throat, hurriedly packing up the first aid kit.

“Two. Sister and a brother. Rosa and Dante.” Her tone was clipped and short, making him all the more certain he had hit a nerve. Still, Johnny let his curiosity get the better of him, and he inched forward, attempted to nudge the door open to her past further.

“Do you-”

“No, not for some time.” Sighing heavily, The Boss turned her attention to the sink and grasped the soap, turning on the faucet. Sensing her unease, Johnny sat quietly, deciding not to press the subject of family further. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips tightly together. Perhaps he just wasn’t cut out for relationships, all he seemed to do lately was fuck them up. His mindset shifted, and he suddenly found himself thinking of Aisha. Visions of rose petals danced through his mind, and he roughly grabbed his silk shirt, pushing the memory away. The Boss glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, watching him closely as he pulled the shirt on.

“You know, you’re lucky you didn’t do any internal damage to yourself the way you were hitting up the bottle three weeks ago.” The Boss spoke up suddenly, her tone turning serious once more. She scrubbed her hands roughly under the faucet, her expression annoyed as her gaze fell upon him, “Your ass’d be back in the hospital right about now.”

Johnny looked at her as he buttoned up his shirt, “They wouldn’t want me back after the way we tore up the place. Especially with you and your bad aim.” That remark earned him a swift kick in the shins, and he cackled, wincing in pain.

“Ah! Hey! Injured man here!”

“Lucky you ain’t a dead man.” The Boss turned back to him, towel in her hands. Johnny bit into his lip, fists tightening at his side.

“Sometimes…sometimes I wish I was…when I’m lyin’ on the couch, late at night thinkin’ about her…then I get to thinkin’ of him. And how I wanna make that lil bastard suffer.” Johnny stared back at his reflection, eyes dark with rage. He flexed his fingers, popping the joints in his hands. The Boss rested her hands on his biceps, drawing his attention back to her.

“We’ll get him Johnny, I swear to you. I ain’t letting him get off easy. Not a chance in Hell.”

*

“It’s over.” The Boss exhaled loudly as she leaned on the shovel’s handle for support, not caring that the rain was making her hair stick to her skin. All she cared about now was that she could breathe again, that she could focus, and that her best friend could move on. Lightning flashed across the skies in a brilliant flash, the thunder followed in a booming roar. Boss pushed her wet hair out of her eyes to lift up her head and cast a glance towards Johnny’s direction. He had tossed the shovel to the side, his eyes fixated on the mound of dirt in front of him. The Boss closed her eyes, listening to the rain as it hit the ground. In truth, they weren’t finished with the murderous Ronin just yet, but for now, finally at long last, Aisha was at peace. And Johnny? The Boss looked up again, her gaze falling on his form.

“Johnny, we’ve gotta get out of here.” She let her shovel fall to the ground, and she stood up slowly, walking over to his side. Gently she touched a hand to his arm, tugging on his rain soaked blazer. “C’mon.”

He shushed her, “Wait. Listen.” His voice was low, a violent storm, finally coming to pass. The Boss stood completely still, straining her ears. She could hear the rain falling around them, the thunder rolling in the skies, and somewhere off in the distance sirens.

“What?” Johnny was quiet for what felt like an eternity before he finally turned to face her, a grim smile on his face. “If I listen hard enough, I can still hear that little shit screaming.”

“I don’t hear anything, let’s get outta here.”

The pair walked away from the grave site, over to where a purple Bootlegger had been parked. Wordlessly the pair got into the car, Johnny tugged his tie loose, the muscle car’s engine rumbled to life, and within minutes the cemetery vanished from the rear view mirror. The Boss reached inside her jacket and pulled out a single cigarette, cranking down the window next to her. She glanced up at Johnny, blindly reaching for the car’s lighter as she did. Her eyes shifted to the road and back to him.

“You need anything? Cigarette, Freckle Bitches?” She asked him, worry, filling her hazel eyes. He had a helluva night tonight, they both did. No wondering what was going through his mind right now.

“Just take me home.” Johnny replied quietly.

“You got it Johnny.”

The ride home was quiet save for the splattering of rain on the windshield. Boss opted to leave the radio off, for once not in the mood for music. Try as she might, the Boss had a sinking feeling in her gut that things were only going to get crazier from here on out. First the Brotherhood, then the voodoo, obsessed Samedi and now the Ronin? Shit was gonna get ugly, fast. Best, they enjoy what little peace they had while they could. Shogo had made the mistake of bringing Hell to their doorstep, and now that they had returned the favor in kind, she could only imagine what Kazuo Akuji had in store for them.

“We’re here, you want me to come inside?” Boss asked as she pulled into the driveway.

“I’ll be okay, I just need some time alone.”

The lightning flashed, illuminating his features. She wanted so desperately to believe him and yet…

Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the steering wheel, Johnny sensing her unease gently released her hand.

“Boss, don’t worry.” He reassured her. “I’ll sleep a lot better tonight now that that punk kid is out of the picture.”

“If you say so,” She stated, pausing to take a drag from her cigarette. “But if you need anything, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call me okay?”

Johnny squeezed her hand and smiled at her, “I promise.”

“I mean it Johnny.” She squeezed his hand tightly and he nodded.

“I know.” He whispered quietly.

Johnny pushed the car door open and climbed out, shutting it behind him. He stood quietly in the driveway and watched as the car backed out onto the quiet suburban street, slowly disappearing from his view and into the night. Turning back towards the house, he sighed and walked towards the backdoor, letting himself in. The lights were off, bathing the house in complete darkness suddenly, making him feel even more alone than he already was. With Aisha gone, the place felt empty, devoid of light and happiness. A grim memorial of what once was the life she had, if it could even be called that. Oh, she had her gold records up in frames on the walls, the various music awards she had won, old promotional posters of her hit albums, but beyond that? Nothing. She had never bothered to hang up pictures of family or friends. Johnny had been the only real person she had left after she had faked her death, forced to go into hiding, vanishing, form the public eye entirely. He had met her sister once, but now even he didn’t know if she still lived and breathed. Thus, the only hope that Johnny had now was that Aisha was at peace, finally free from the evils of the world introduced to her by the Vice Kings.

Stopping in the kitchen, Johnny opened the refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of beer, and popped the top off one of the bottles. He took a long pull from the bottle as he walked down the hall, stopping outside the bedroom he shared with Aisha. His hands shook as he flicked on the light, the smell of her perfume still lingered in the air, and with it brought back a flood of memories.

_“God, I missed you, ain’t nothin’ better than holdin’ you in my arms, Eesh.”_

_“So you gonna tell me, or are you gonna show me?”_

_“Oh, believe me baby, I plan on showin’ you a lot.”_

Johnny clutched the satin comforter tightly in his hand, the memory of her body against his still fresh in his mind. They had stayed up late that night, desperate to make up for whatever time they had lost, the hours passed like minutes as they memorized each other's bodies, nothing else mattered in that moment, only that they had each other. His grip tightened on the beer bottle in his hand, like his memory of Aisha, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin. That’s all they would be now, memories. Those memories would likely destroy him. How could he live now without her? What purpose did he have?

“SHOGO!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!”

The beer bottle shattered violently against the wall and Johnny ripped off his glasses, breathing hard. He tore off the comforter, the sheets coming with them as he balled it all up in his arms. Throwing it aside, he then began tearing through the dresser drawers, ripping out articles of clothing and throwing them on the pile. He couldn’t take this, everywhere he went in the house, he was reminded of her, of what could have been, what…

He roared out in anger, this time flipping the dresser over, not caring anymore. Doing so caused a box to fall out of one the drawers and in his rage it gave him pause; photographs.

Dropping to his knees, Johnny picked up one of the photos that had fallen loose, it was an old picture, him and Eesh when they were younger, and he had those damned frosted tips the Boss had always teased him about. Aisha was sitting on the hood of his Venom (God he missed that car) her hat on his head and her arms wrapped around his waist. She had the biggest smile on her face, and he for once was actually smiling, laughing. Boss must have taken the picture. She did always say he was a tight ass. Simpler times. How he missed them.

“Eesh, what am I gonna do without you?” He fell to his knees, sobbing, the reality of her death finally settling in.

Even, during his time in the hospital, he had refused to cry over her, a deep denial in his bones. Maybe it was all the morphine and painkillers had he been doped up on, maybe it was his stubbornness to just push it all aside, deal with it all later, channel it through the hatred of his enemies. But now, being here in this very room, had awakened feelings he had buried deep, threatening now to drown him. Growling, Johnny punched the floor angrily with his fist, as though the action itself would somehow dull the pain in his heart. He lifted his head up slowly, his gaze falling upon the full length mirror in her bedroom. Slowly, he rose to his feet, approaching the mirror. Numbly, Johnny grasped the edges of the frame in his hands, resting his forehead on the cool glass.

“Why? Why you and not me?” He questioned his reflection. “WHY!?” The glass in the mirror shattered, his fist connecting with the surface. “WHY!?”

*

_A FEW DAYS LATER…_

  
*

“How long you gonna be keep nursin’ that shoulder of yours?” Johnny watched the Boss as she flexed her right arm slowly and painfully, her movements stiff as she sank into her leather office chair overlooking Purgatory. She reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a cigarette.

“This? It’s just a bee sting.” She cringed as she lifted her arm up to light the cigarette. “Fuck, or a wasp sting.” Johnny sat down on the edge of her desk, leaning forward to pluck the cigarette from her lips.

“JOHNNY!”

He put the cigarette behind his ear and leaned forward, grabbing the back of the chair to stare directly into her eyes.

“You’re in pain.” He whispered softly. “Turn around, lemme look at your shoulder.” He tipped her chin up as she looked away, forcing him to look back at her. “I’m not leavin’ you until ya let me see it.”

Sighing the Boss leaned forward, allowing him better access to her shoulder. Gat winced at the sight of the bloody bandages, nearly black with blood.

“Looks worse than it actually is, you’re worrying over nothing.” He pulled the bandage back, a low whistle escaping his lips.

“Goddamn. How ya been able to walk with this?” Gat shook his head as he reapplied the bandage and rose to his feet. He quickly pulled the Boss up with him, leading him to her private room. “This needs to get cleaned and stitched.”

“If it’ll get you to stop bitching at me...hey!” She squirmed a little as he gave her arm a tight squeeze.

“I ain’t done with you just yet,” He hissed in her ear. “Now where’s your first aid kit?”

“Here, top left drawer.” The Boss sat down, watching as Johnny rifled through the drawer’s contents before finally finding what he was looking for. He frowned when he noticed the bottle of rubbing alcohol was empty, so he reached for the next best thing, a half full bottle of vodka.

He took a swig of liquor from the bottle and offered it to the Boss who set it back down on the dresser. “Okay, looks like I have everything I need, try not to squirm too much.”

“I do not…fuck me!!” She yelled out as he poured the liquor on the wound.

“Sorry, maybe another time.” Johnny quipped.

“Geez!! At least warn me when you’re gonna do that!!” She hissed as he poured a little more on the wound.

“Gotta get the maggots out…kidding.” He fished out a needle and some thread from the first aid kit, setting the thread off to the side. Fishing his lighter out of his pants, he snapped the wheel angrily and held the needle over the flame, sterilizing it. He glared at the Boss out of the corner of his eye, anger threatening to boil over, “How the fuck was this not botherin’ you this entire time?!”

“Adrenaline helps, and painkillers, well pot mainly…but mostly adrenaline. Been too busy to worry about it.” She replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. Johnny paused to look up at her, his dark eyes narrowing in anger.

“It’s a fuckin’ katana wound!!” He hollered, grabbing her shoulder.

“Like I said I was busy!!”

Shaking his head, Johnny threaded the needle, “You mean to tell me that they didn’t teach you basic first aid at Nursing School!?”

“Well, yeah, but…seriously how the fuck was I supposed to stitch my own damned shoulder?!”

Johnny shifted on the bed and sat behind her, roughly grabbing her shoulder, “Don’t move.”

The Boss winced slightly as the needle pierced her flesh, but said nothing, and Johnny went about his work swiftly. Before he had actually learned how to properly handle a knife, he had managed to slice his hand open dozens of times, and quickly familiarized himself with needle and thread. Bullets were trickier and a lot messier, and at current he was glad he wasn’t digging out a slug instead.

Huffing through his teeth, Johnny continued to focus on stitching the wound shut, mumbling under his breath. The Boss thankfully chose to remain quiet, though he, on the other hand, was still simmering. She did have a lot more on her plate these days but that didn’t mean he still worried about her. Hell it ate him up inside when he was forced to stay home and recover when shit with the Samedi went down. He was glad that mess was over with. Kidnapping, drugging, and that the crazy asshole was practicing voodoo on her. And here he thought the Brotherhood was nuts.

“I’m sorry.” Boss muttered under her breath, her voice so low he could barely hear her. Johnny pulled the thread tightly, and he shook his head as he grabbed a pair of scissors from the first aid kit. He snipped the thread and pulled out some gauze padding, very carefully applying it over her wound. Boss turned her head slightly and Johnny put a hand lightly on the back of her neck.

“Hold still, I’m almost done…there.” Johnny closed up the kit and took a drink from the bottle of vodka, sighing he shook his head, taking another sip before he held out the bottle to his friend.

“You should be alright, it was a deep cut, it just barely nicked your muscle.”

“Thanks Johnny.”

Johnny shook his head and he leaned forward to rest his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t thank me, just try to be more careful okay?” His voice was quieter now, calmer, in truth he sounded exhausted. They both were. These past two months had been a wild ride.

Setting the bottle down she placed her hand over his, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll try to be.”

*


	5. A Moment to Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's hoping that's it better than the last...because...well....yeah. Yikes. Anyway here's a new chapter from yours truly! Enjoy!

*

Chapter 5

*

Things started moving forward at breakneck speed in the coming weeks with the fall of the Ronin. A new presence came forward to fill the missing void, only instead of bright colors and flashy clothing it was military gear and uniforms. The Masako. Ultor’s own private army. They were everywhere now, roaming the streets like the police and it set everyone on edge. Not just the 3rd Street Saints.

Her posture stiff, the Boss folded her arms across her chest, eyes roaming the streets of Stilwater. For once in her life she’d rather be fighting other gangs, not some crazy souped up mega army. Dane Vogel just had to go right ahead and make things difficult. Smug little shit expressed his displeasure with her in his own special way; surprising her on her day off by having the Masako try and kill her…in fucking public. And they not only went after her, they went after her lieutenants; Shaundi, and Pierce.

No big deal though, if Vogel wanted a fight, he’d get a fight. She smiled at the thought of him stewing in his office, their precious R&D facility, a pile of smoldering ash. She sincerely hoped that with its destruction she had left a meteor sized hole in his bank account. Or at the very least, Ultor’s. They had been playing with some very high tech, and some very expensive toys in there. Some of which she wouldn’t have minded snagging for herself. No two ways about it, shit had to be worth millions. It almost made her sad to blow it all up. Almost. Still, if it meant pissing that spiky haired asshole off, it was worth it, and she’d gladly do it all again.

The Boss stepped back inside her apartment and walked in the direction of her bathroom. All she wanted to do right now was to take a long hot soak in her Jacuzzi bath. Maybe light some candles while she was at it, and put on some relaxing music, and a nice glass of red wine to top it all off. Anything to make her forgot about the outside world. Just as she made a brief detour to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine, she heard the buzzer to her apartment door, go off, and sighed. So much for a nice relaxing bath. Two. Two minutes of peace, that's all she wanted.

Stomping over to the buzzer, she jabbed the button for the intercom.

“Who the fuck is it?!”

“Hey Boss, did I come at a bad time?” Johnny answered from the other side.

“Johnny, I’m sorry, come on up.” She pressed another button, this one allowing him entrance inside the apartment’s lobby. Several moments later a knock greeted her, and she opened the door, greeting her friend.

“Hey,” He smiled at her, taking note of her appearance, her long auburn hair was a mess, done up in a lazy ponytail, and she had traded her leather pants for sweatpants. She looked like she had been run ragged. It made him wonder when she had last had a decent night’s sleep. Or if she had been sleeping at all for that matter. It seemed like a distant luxury to so many of them these days.

“You okay? You seemed pretty…how I do put this lightly…on edge.”

“It’s this shit with Ultor is all. Got me pacing my own place like a caged animal.”

She threw her hands up in the air. “I just feel like I can’t even stop to take a breath anymore with these assholes.”

Johnny nodded in understanding. Ever since things had started up with Ultor, they had only snowballed, getting wilder and wilder to the point of downright crazy. Now that they had nuked their prized Pyramid, there was no telling what Dane Vogel would throw their way.

For now however…

“I think I have something that will help you unwind.” He smirked as he held up two DVDs, one in each hand. Truth be told, he came to her looking for a distraction. Anything to get out of his house and away from the darkness that had slowly started to consume him more and more each day.

“What do you say to movie night with your best homie?”

“Do I get to pick the movie?” She asked, eyeing up her choices.

“You’re the Boss, Boss.”

She had decided on _Friday_. It was a movie that they had both seen dozens of times over but it was always guaranteed to put her in a good mood. Paired with a massive bowl of popcorn swimming in butter and salt, it made for the perfect antidote.

Johnny had his legs propped up on the ottoman, the Boss curled up at his side, her head rested on his shoulder, feet propped up on the armrest. If he hadn’t known better, he was fairly certain she had been a cat in another life. It certainly would explain why she insisted on keeping her nails long, when knives weren’t available she could just scratch some poor bastard’s eyes out. Johnny had been there, it was definitely not a pleasant sight to behold.

“How many times do you think we’ve both watched this movie now?” She asked him as she took a sip from her soda.

Johnny frowned as he munched on a handful of popcorn.

“We’re keepin’ count?”

The Boss chuckled, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

“I lost count a long time ago. On the other hand we haven’t worn the DVD out yet so…less than a hundred times maybe?”

“Nah…I’m gonna go with 69.”

“Why I am not surprised, it being your favorite number.”

Johnny laughed, and she snorted, unable to contain her amusement. This felt good. Being able to just chill with his best friend, even if it was only for a short while. Gave him a feeling of how things used to be, before they went completely to Hell.

He sat up straighter as the Boss shifted uncomfortably, her face contorted in pain.

“You a’ight?”

“I’m just a little sore is all,” She replied, carefully moving into a sitting position on the couch. Johnny watched her closely as she fussed with her ponytail, pulling it into a bun before she sank back against the cushions despondently.

“You look more than a little sore, let me take a look at you.” He set the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. The Boss eyed him warily as he beckoned her to move closer to him.

“Either I’m misreading this, or you just offered to give me a massage?”

Johnny chuckled. Grabbing hold of her elbow, he pulled her closer, his hands falling to her waist.

“If you’re thinkin’ I’m tryin’ to get you naked, you're wrong.” He leaned in closer, whispering in her hair, “I’d had you screamin’ by now.” Johnny laughed as she elbowed him in the gut.

“I didn’t think you knew how to give someone a massage.” She winced as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“These hands weren’t made for just killin’.”

“Let me guess, pleasuring?” Boss asked him jokingly.

“Fuckin’ A.”

He rubbed her shoulders gently, his hands lightly drifted down her back, coming to rest at the bottom of her tank-top. He pressed his thumbs softly against the small of her back, and he couldn’t help chuckling when she leaned into his hands, a contented sigh escaping her.

“Told ya I was good with my hands,” He pressed a little harder, and she sighed again.

“Oh, that feels really nice,” Closing her eyes, she leaned against his chest, the back of her head coming to rest upon his shoulder, “Okay, you’ve sold me.” Johnny grasped the edge of her tank-top and carefully pulled it up and over her head, setting it on the back of the couch.

“You’re gonna feel a lot better once I’m done with you.” He reassured her.

He froze as he turned back to her, taking in the sight of her bare back, now on full display to him. Her back was unmarred, a blank canvas free from tattoos, it was not that he minded them, but the sight of her nearly bare back alone was incredibly sexy to him. Clearing his throat, he lifted his hands to the clasp of the powder blue bralette she wore.

“Uh, I’m going to need to take this off, a’ight?” His remark produced a blush, but she only smiled, shifting slightly to slide the lacy material off her shoulders.

“I knew you were trying to get me naked.” She teased him.

“Coudn’t pass up the opportunity.”

Johnny traced his fingers lightly across her back and pressed his hands into her shoulders, applying pressure using his thumbs. He pressed down harder with his thumbs, massaging the tissue in a circular motion. The Boss sighed in content, his ministrations like bliss to her aching muscles.

“Feelin’ better?” Johnny asked her, silently grateful she couldn’t see him from this angle. Her skin was soft and warm under his fingers, and she smelled good; really good. The little contented noises she was making wasn’t helping matters much either, and he found himself wondering what other sounds she’d make if he were to suddenly lean down and press his lips to her skin, trailing a path along her spine…

Shaking his head, he refocused his attention on the task at hand and applied a little more pressure, causing the Boss to sit up straighter.

“Oh! Tender spot! Tender spot!” She cried out.

“Sorry, you’ve got a really big knot here, probably why you were squirmin’ so much earlier.” He glanced up from his work, smiling as he spotted a large pillow tucked in one corner of the couch. “I need you to lie down on your stomach, use that pillow over there.”

“Seriously?” She half turned around to face him and Johnny shrugged.

“It’s either that or I can leave this grapefruit on your shoulder.”

The Boss cringed, “Okay just promise you won’t make it any worse than it already is.”

She turned around and pulled the pillow under her chin, lying down on her stomach. Johnny stared at the Boss for a long moment as she laid down in front of him, taking in the sight of her. He felt a familiar stirring in his loins, and he scrubbed his hand across his face. Where was this all coming from all of a sudden?

“Johnny, we still doing this?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Johnny moved in place behind her, grabbing the other pillow he had been resting against earlier. Setting the pillow down in front of him, he leaned down carefully, using his knees to balance himself on the couch. Using his elbow, he began to knead her shoulder muscles, working the knot loose. He felt The Boss relax beneath him and began to breathe a little easier himself.

“How’s the shoulder feelin’?”

“Better.” She sighed in content. ”Where did you learn how to do this?”

“Back in the day, waaay back, I used to hang out at Madam Wu’s, tryin’ to pick up girls. Eventually Wu got annoyed with me, constantly comin’ around, hittin’ on the girls and ya know bein’ a general pain in her ass.”

The Boss chortled.

“So she run you off the property?”

“Nah, she told me if I was gonna stick around I should at least try to learn somethin’, so she let me sit in on some of the massage sessions. Truth is, she liked havin’ me on hand in case some of the clientele gave the gals trouble.”

“What made you stop doin’ it?”

“I taught the girls how to use knives.” Johnny grinned as he whispered into her ear. Sitting up, he ran his fingers lightly over a faint pink mark on her skin, it was the injury he had sewn up nearly a month ago. A parting gift courtesy of the late Kazuo Akuji. Like Jyunichi, the Ronin had left their mark on both of them, physically and mentally. Idly, Johnny traced the scar with his fingers, reflecting on the events past that had led them to this point. So much had changed for them both and in so short a time when in fact it had all occurred over a matter of months.

Gat stood up carefully from the couch, watching as the Boss got back up. He felt his breath catch in his throat, eyes glued to her back as she slid her bra on over her shoulders. He shifted slightly, dragging his gaze away from her.

“Uh, shoulders feel looser now?”

The Boss flexed her muscles and nodded. “Yeah actually. I don’t feel as stiff as I did earlier.” She smiled at Johnny and touched the side of his face lightly.

“Thanks Johnny.”

“Anytime.” He smiled back at her, his hand coming to rest on hers. Instinctively his other hand came to rest on her bare waist, and he watched as her eyes dilated, her lips parting slightly. For a long moment they both just stood there, staring at each other, not saying anything. She had been has rock through this crazy ride they had both been on these past few months, and if not for the woman standing in front of him right, he wouldn’t still be here. Johnny stepped off to the side, and The Boss moved closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

“Boss…” He started slowly, and she shook her head slightly, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Nia.” She corrected him and lowered her hand. Johnny closed his eyes, the space closing between them, and then…her cell phone went off. The coffee table vibrated as the phone buzzed and Nia…Boss swore as she pulled away from Johnny.

“Sorry, I gotta get this.”

“Right.” Johnny clenched his fists and exhaled loudly.

She snapped open her phone, ready to unleash Hell to the caller on the other hand.

“Pierce, this better be important or I swear to God…”

“You need to get to Rounds Square Mall…NOW!!”

“Pierce if this is about a last minute shoe sale at Tori’s Shoe Hut…”

“Hell no, that was last week! It's that crazy roided up SWAT team,” Pierce paused just long to catch his breath. “They’re everywhere!! It’s like World War III up in here!!”

The Boss stopped dead in her tracks. What in the Hell did Ultor want with the mall?

“Pierce, hang on I’ve gotta another call coming through…”

“I swear if it’s Shau-”

Pierce’s voice was cut off, and she was immediately greeted by Shaundi on the other line.

“Hey Boss, Ultor has Masako all over Rounds Square Mall.”

“Right Pierce just told me.”

“Well did he tell you that there’s a shitload of Ultor suits there too having a big meeting?”

“No. No he didn’t. You know what though Shaundi? I think I need to go do some shopping.”

“Sounds like a great time, have fun Boss.”

“Oh I intend to. Thanks Shaundi.”

The Boss ended the call and switched back over to Pierce.

“Okay Pierce, I’m back.”

“Shaundi tell you about the Ultor bigwigs having a conference?”

“Yup.”

“Goddammit!”

“Pierce I’ll talk to you later, let me know if you hear anything new.”

Pierce chuckled wryly on the other line.

“Oh I’ll try to, provided Shaundi doesn’t beat me to it fir-”

The Boss snapped her phone shut, ending the call. Pocketing the device, she turned back to Johnny.

“Hey Johnny, feel like going with me to the mall to knock a few heads?”

Gat pushed his glasses back on his face and smiled at her.

“Sure thing Boss.”

Earlier he had pictured tonight going somewhat differently than he had originally planned. Then again he had gone all in without thinking. He had always been that way, act first, think on it later. Time was short and precious these days, and he wanted to be able to savor every last minute while he could. Or at least that was what he told himself. The gaping hole in his heart had slowly begun to close, but still he questioned himself as to how soon he was ready to open up again. Maybe it was too soon still. So the only question now was, what time would be the right time?

*


	6. Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fresh cup of coffee for me, a new update for you! Enjoy! :D

*

Chapter 6

*

The Boss casually strolled up to the window for Phuc Mi Phuc Yue and smiled warmly at the workers behind the counter. They eyed her warily watching the TV crew behind them. Rounds Square Mall had seen better days. Broken glass and bullet casings littered the floor, which at current the cleaning crew was busily sweeping up.

“Can I get some Spring Rolls and Egg Rolls please, oh and two Bubble Teas.”

She slapped a crisp, fifty dollar bill on the counter. “This should cover it.”

“Oh and some Crab Rangoons!” Pierce chimed in.

The Boss turned away, Pierce, and Johnny at her heels.

“I can’t believe you’re wanting to hang around here after everything that just went down.” Pierce commented as they took a spot at an empty table. The Boss shrugged as she plopped down into a chair.

“Hey, I’m hungry, besides I don’t hear Johnny complaining.”

Johnny leaned against the side of a nearby booth and glanced over at the small crowd that had collected at the Food Court’s edge.

“Nothin’ scares me, we practically own this city now.” Johnny smirked at Pierce. He stood up as a waitress approached the group with a tray of food in her hands. Johnny smiled at her and took the tray from her hands, setting it down on the table. “Sides, I was feelin’ kinda hungry.” He slid into the booth easily, Pierce taking the chair directly across from him.

“Personally, I’m glad we waited until this morning to strike as opposed to last night,” Nia narrowed her eyes as she cast a glance in Johnny’s direction, “Unlike a certain someone who thought we could take on an entire small army singlehandedly.

Johnny shrugged, clucking his tongue, “Eh, I still say we could’ve taken ‘em. A few molotovs, me and a sawed off shotgun, motherfuckers wouldn’t know what hit ‘em.”

“Rocket launchers Johnny, they had fucking rocket launchers.”

“And they made for a lovely parting gift,” Johnny grinned cheekily.

“You put the damned rockets in the trunk, didn't you,” Pierce cringed inwardly, already knowing full well what Johnny’s answer would be.

“Fuckin’ A.”

“Shit, gonna be a fun ride back to the Crib,” Pierce grumbled.

“So is it just me, or is anyone wondering when we got a fan base?” Pierce asked as he grabbed an egg roll, batting Johnny’s hands away.

Boss looked over her shoulder, sure enough she could spot several swatches of purple among the crowd, some waved, some held signs painted in purple with fleur de lises drawn on. Truly an interesting sight. She straightened up as a woman with long, wavy blonde hair made her way to their table.

“Scuse me, Johnny, Johnny, Gat?”

Pierce and The Boss sat frozen in place as Johnny held a half-eaten egg roll to his mouth.

“Yeah?”

She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind one ear, smiling shyly at him. “I just wanted to tell you…I’m you’re the biggest fan!!” The woman beamed at him as she planted one black leather boot on the table across from him. Not an easy feat given she had on the tightest black mini skirt she had ever seen and what had to be six inch stiletto boots. But the real icing on the cake was what she had drawn on her leg, the words “Marry Me Gat!” in bright purple ink had been written all the way up to her thigh. Johnny, ever the cool cucumber, only smiled at her as the girl leaned forward, breasts threatening to spill out of her purple tube top.

“Thanks, uh ya wanna autograph or somethin’?” He asked her fishing around for something to write with. She produced a sharpie seemingly out of thin air, and The Boss and Pierce watched on, awestruck by the bizarre exchange. Johnny signed her chest and winked at the woman, “Seeya round gorgeous.”

The woman all but squealed in delight, darting away from the table to where her friends stood waiting.

“Damn!” Pierce piped up at long last.

“You’re tellin’ me!” Johnny laughed, popping the rest of his egg roll into his mouth.

“I know right? Did you see those heels?!”

“Pierce, I worry about you sometimes,” Commented Johnny. “I mean you didn’t happen to see the rest of her did ya?!”

“Those were some damned, fine boots, and open-toed too!”

“Looked like the new Fall line, where did she get them?” The Boss added.

“Not you too Boss!”

“Say what you want Johnny, but you can’t beat sucking on a sexy set of perfectly polished toes.” Pierce shrugged.

Johnny folded his arms and smirked. “The only thing I wanna suck on is a sweet, massive pair of tits.”

The Boss shook her head. “Size isn’t everything Johnny.”

Johnny cocked his head at The Boss. “You got some experience in that area Boss?”

“Let me put it to you this way...there’s more to a woman than just a nice rack. As far as guys go? Well you may have the fastest car on the track, but that doesn’t mean you’ll always win.”

“Why do I get the feeling this conversation just went from Northbound to Southbound?” Commented Pierce.

Johnny ignored Pierce, his gaze zeroing in on The Boss. Casually he pushed up his glasses, a sly smirk on his features. “Maybe you just haven’t taken a good look at what’s under the hood...Boss.”

Pierce eyed the pair, taken aback by the exchange unfolding before him.

“Is that right?” The Boss asked Johnny her eyes narrowing.

“Uh, look as much as I’m enjoying our little lunch break, what’s our next plan of action as far as Ultor goes?” Pierce asked interrupting the pair.

“Hmm…” The Boss popped a crab Rangoon into her mouth and stroked her chin, pondering over Pierce’s question. She quickly thought of the conference room, flowcharts and pie charts scattered everywhere. Something about a redevelopment project?

“I couldn’t make heads or tails of all that shit they had on display, but I do seem to recall some of them howling about how they wouldn’t make it to the big company party.” She took a sip of her bubble tea and sat up straighter. “Did either of you hear anything similar?”

Pierce nodded. “Now that you mention it, I heard some of those suits talkin’ about a yacht right before we busted down the doors. Sounds like a yearly thing.”

“I say we crash the party. Invite ourselves.” Johnny was practically grinning ear to ear. “I’ll even bring the fireworks.”

“Right, first we gotta figure out where this party is, and now we gotta get outta here. You bring some wheels Pierce?”

“You’re gonna need to get your own ride, I rode here with Shaundi in a Bootlegger. We ain’t all gonna fit in no two door ride!” Pierce glanced over to where a couple of Toads were still parked. “Course you could always ride the quads back.” Gat laughed, shoving him to the side.

“Get outta here, me and The Boss will work somethin’ out…right Boss?”

The Boss had her eyes trained on a black Attrazione parked a short distance away. The signs “Win this car!” were plastered everywhere around the edge of the black velvet rope, some of which were on the ground. She waved off Pierce as she rose from the table, taking her bubble tea with her.

“You heard Johnny, we’ll be fine Pierce. See ya back at the hideout.”

Pierce shook his head, watching as their Boss strolled over to the super car.

“She’s not doin’ what I think she’s thinkin’ of doin’ is she?” He asked casting a glance in Gat’s direction. Johnny cracked his neck, raking his eyes over his Boss’ form as she ducked her head inside the car, giving him a perfect view of her backside. What was with her and those damned leather pants?

“Yo Gat!” Pierce snapped him out of his trance, swatting him in the arm.

“Hmm? Oh, right.” Gat smiled at Pierce, giving him a mock salute. “Catch ya later Pierce.”

“Maaaaan.” Pierce furrowed his brow, watching Gat closely. He swung his gaze back over to The Boss, watching her smile upon Johnny’s approach. Was that a brief bit of hesitation in his step or was he imagining things? The man was one of the smoothest cats in town, kill a man dead if you looked at him funny and now he was hesitating? Pierce laughed dryly to himself, nah, couldn’t be.

“I don’t what you both got goin on, but I hope you sort it out.”

Pierce pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Shaundi, but not before grabbing the bag of crab Rangoons.

“So, you seriously thinkin’ of gettin’ a new ride?” Johnny asked, watching as The Boss slid in the cream, colored leather seats easily. She waggled her eyebrows devilishly at him, her hands already hot-wiring the ignition.

“Get in, I’m takin’ this baby for a test drive.”

*

The Attrazione thundered out of the mall with a loud roar, the tires squealing. The Boss laughed wildly with glee as she gunned the accelerator. Johnny held onto the frame for dear life as they flew through the streets. The super car was built for speed and The Boss absolutely loved to drive fast, Hell, she lived for adrenaline highs alone, and right now this was like sweet nectar to her soul.

Gat breathed a sigh of relief when she finally started to slow down, pulling into a shady grove just outside of Centennial Beach.

Stretching, The Boss leaned back in her seat and sighed.

“I think I love this car.”

“No, really, I couldn’t tell.” Johnny quipped.

“The sun’ll be setting soon. Look.”

She relaxed her grip on the steering wheel, leaning forward to get a better look at the skies.

“I can’t remember the last time I watched the sun set. I forgot how beautiful it can be.”

Her voice had taken on a dreamy tone and Johnny found himself focusing on the horizon with her. Already the sky was slowly starting to change colors, right now it was pink, soon purple. He felt his heart swelling as he watched her and before he knew it his hand was reaching for hers.

“Whaddya say we go watch the sun set together?”

“For real?” She asked him, a strange giddiness filling up her soul.

“Yeah, c’mon.”

Johnny squeezed her hand and the two quickly exited from the car and moved to sit under a tree together. The pair sat quietly as they watched the skies change, a gentle breeze carrying the smell of the ocean over them. This was…nice. A welcome break from the chaotic insanity that was currently their day to day life.

“Hey Boss, whaddya thinks gonna happen, after all this…all this craziness is over?” Johnny whispered.

The Boss leaned against him, letting her head rest lightly upon his chest.

“I dunno. I try not to think on it too much.”

“Does it scare ya?”

“What?”

“You know…the future.”

“Sometimes…you?” His chest rumbled with his laughter, prompting her to look up at him.

“Nothin’ scares me.”

“Then I ain’t scared no more.” She smiled at him, leaning up slightly to press a kiss lightly to his jaw, but then Johnny shifted, her lips coming into contact with his. He gripped her arm for support and leaned into her; her mouth was soft, the taste of matcha tea still on her lips having just finished it earlier. And warm, she felt so warm against him. Johnny pulled back reluctantly, her hands came up to touch his face.

“Hey.” She broke the silence first, he smiled back at her nervously.

“Hey, so, we cool?” His voice was laced with uncertainty, wondering if he had should have kept the toeing the invisible line between them rather than vaulting over it head first without hesitation. Honestly, he was expecting to be slapped or kneed in the groin right about now. She was a regular wild card, The Boss, perhaps even a little wilder than him. Perhaps that’s why he liked her so much.

Her perfectly manicured nails slid along the stubble on his jaw, and she pulled him in closer. “Icy, now c’mere.”

Johnny leaned against the tree for support, The Boss pushing him up against it. He moaned into her mouth as she straddled him, dimly aware of the light rain that had begun to fall, though honestly right now he didn’t really care. Her nails scraped his scalp, sending tingles down his spine, the delicious press of her body against his igniting every nerve. A crack of thunder forced him to pull away as the rain made its presence very clearly now.

“We should get in the car, I’m not too keen on our first time bein’ struck by lightning.” The Boss laughed and quickly pulled Johnny to his feet, making a mad dash for the car. By the time they had gotten back inside, it had turned into a downpour, the rain soaking everything in sight. The other beach goers had long since fled, leaving them alone in the parking lot. Boss flipped open her cell phone and scrolled through her text messages. Johnny grabbed her wrist and kissed her neck.

“Put that thing away.” He growled against her skin.

“I got a message from Pierce, it’s about that big…”

“Yeah, yeah, a big company party.” Johnny interrupted her. He opened the glove-box and shoved the phone inside. He pressed her hand to the front of his pants. “I’ve got something even bigger for you to worry about right now.”

“Gat, I swear to…” She swallowed down the lump that crawled into her throat, his hand relaxing its hold on hers, so she could really feel him. Her pulse quickened, her mouth dry; she flexed her fingers carefully, her eyes widening. Very slowly she lifted her gaze to meet his, a sly smile on his face.

“Thought I was jokin’, didn’t ya?” He asked her, his voice husky.

The Boss laughed nervously, her features reddened. “Bullshit, you’re still fully clothed, which means you could very well be…be…holy shit.” She dragged the zipper down on his fly, freeing him, and for once she could see that her best friend was not exaggerating. If anything a lot of things started to make sense to her, namely where he got that oversized ego his from.

“How bout a test drive…Boss?”

She looked up to meet his gaze carefully.

“Is that what this is?” She asked him, looping an arm around his neck. Johnny kissed her softly, a myriad of emotions racing through him.

“What do you want it to be?” He whispered against her mouth, pulling her closer.

_Do you want this as much as I do?_

“Right now,” Her voice was a breathy whisper, “I just wanna enjoy the ride.”

*


	7. Drift Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I left anyone hanging back there with my last update. ;) Here's your bi-weekly chapter update. Enjoy.

*

Chapter 7

*

Johnny pushed a long strand of wet hair out of Nia’s eyes and her mouth quirked upwards into a shy smile.

“What? Why you starin’ at me like that?”

“You have the most amazing eyes.” Johnny tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb coming to rest on the side of her face.

“And the rest of me?”

“You’ve got a sweet ass.”

She laughed, throwing her head back.

“Oh I see, you didn’t like me, you just liked my ass.”

Johnny shrugged, “Can you blame me?”

He shifted his hands to the buttons on her baseball jersey and began to pop them loose, sliding the shirt open.

“Oh…Johnny…”

Gently he caressed the black and purple lace, her nipples grew hard at his touch, her pulse like thunder beneath his hands. Johnny watched her closely, his gaze lingering on the way she tightly pressed her lips together, her body trembling…aching with desire. It was maddening to him, knowing that he had this kind of effect on her, simply by touching her. He couldn’t help a feeling of possessiveness at the thought, at wanting to be the only one, the only man that got touch her this way, make her tremble with desire.

He tugged the cups lower, exposing herself to him, “Very fuckin’ nice.” He flicked his thumb lightly across one of her nipples, pinching it gently. Nia gasped sharply, grasping onto the back of the seat.

Johnny pulled her close, and leaned in to kiss her. He huffed when his glasses bumped up against her face, and he promptly pulled back, hastily pushing them on top of his head. He framed her face with both hands, and leaned back in, kissing the corner of her mouth. Johnny sucked at the raindrops that had collected on her skin, lightly tracing a path along her jaw before he turned his attention back to her mouth. Nia rocked her hips against his growing erection, her lips parting slightly, “Oh Johnny,”  
Johnny’s hands cupped her bottom, and he bucked into her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He slid his hand under the back of her shirt, tantalized by the softness of her skin. More. He had to have more of her.

Breathlessly he pulled away from her, twisting the wet strands of her hair in his hands, “You got a rubber on ya?” Nia nodded, bunching up the fabric of his shirt in her hand.

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill.” She reassured him.

Johnny smiled at her, “Good, good. Back up a little.”

Nia returned his smile shyly, and slid off his lap, moving back over to the driver’s side. Johnny watched as she slipped off her baseball jersey, her bra quickly following, and he licked his lips in anticipation, his breath hitching in his throat. Grabbing hold of the steering wheel, he leaned in and slid his hand across her bare breast, lightly circling the nipple with his thumb. Nia shivered in response to his touch, and looped an arm around his neck, lowering her hand to his cock. She gulped visibly, causing Johnny to look up.

“What’s wrong, you gettin’ cold feet?”

“Huh? Wha? No, no. God no! I…uh…shit.” Nia’s face turned a deep crimson in response, and she ducked her head shyly. Her hand went back to his length, and she began to stroke him, in an apparent attempt to calm her thoughts.

“You’ve never been…oh fuck me you’re good at this…” Johnny closed his eyes in blissful appreciation, letting out a throaty sigh. Her fingers slid up and down his cock with practiced ease, and for a moment, he lost himself, imagining what it would feel like buried deep inside her, how her face would look as she... _Shit. What the Hell were we talking about again?_

“You…whoa…” Another breath. The more she continued to work him, the harder it had become for him to focus on the conversation at hand.

“Okay, I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this…can ya stop a minute!?”

“Sorry.”

“Never been with a guy like me, have ya?” His gaze shifted to his length, very thick and very full in her hand, and she smiled sheepishly.

“That obvious?”

Johnny tipped up her chin and kissed her softly, “We can go slow, Boss.”

Lifting her gaze to meet his, she smiled shyly as she kissed him back, “Johnny, when we’re alone like this, don't call me Boss, call me Nia.”

“Nia, I can work with that.” Johnny stroked her jaw softly, the expression tender. He hadn’t been thinking of her as just Boss lately, and with the way things were going, it only felt right that he should call her by name, and not by her title.

Leaning across the center console, Nia pushed him back into the passenger seat, and spit into her hand, securely wrapping her hand around his cock. Johnny pulled her closer, locking his mouth to hers, nearly dragging her into the passenger seat with him. Nia giggled at his eagerness, and he smirked slightly before pulling her close for another searing kiss, burying his hands into her hair. Johnny bobbed his hips in time with her strokes, causing the leather seats to creak out in protest.

Nia pulled his gray undershirt lower, and she sucked at his collarbone, her lips soft against his skin. She dragged her nails down his chest, exploring the muscular planes and angles of his body, he had been so much slimmer when they first met, a stark contrast to the powerful build he now possessed. His heart beat faster beneath his skin as she lifted his shirt higher, exposing his abs, taking her exploration further south.

Johnny watched her closely, breathing heavily.

“Oh fuck, Nia.” He brushed her hair from her face, moaning loudly when she took him into her mouth. He’d be lying if he said he had never fantasized about her, those beautiful lips wrapped around him like she was now. Nia swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, sucking at him lightly. Johnny gazed down at her, eyes dark with lust. He hissed when her eyes met his, and she gave him an appreciative moan, sliding more of him into her mouth, and he damn near lost it.

Johnny piled her hair into his hand, pushing it up out of her face, thrusting into her mouth. His vision went spotty, his cock hitting the edge of her throat. Nia stopped, pausing to catch her breath. Tears clouded her vision, and she exhaled loudly through her nose, adjusting to his size. Just as Johnny was certain she was about pull away, she pushed down on him, as far as she could go.

“Wait…you don’t…” He grunted out, panting hard. Nia grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. Stilling her movements, she focused on her breathing, her throat fluttered and closed. Slowly, and carefully she lifted her head, an impassioned moan rumbled through her chest and she breathed heavily upon releasing his cock.

“Fuck!” Johnny panted hard, his hands filled her face. His heart beating wildly inside his chest when they locked eyes, "You’re really somethin’, you know that?” Nia giggled, and she pressed her lips to his, “I knew you’d like that, so tell me, what else does Johnny Gat like?”

Johnny flicked his thumb across her lips, delighting in the way she nipped at the digit, and for half a second, he felt his train of thought veer off track, “Lay down across the center console, facing the driver’s seat.” Johnny watched her carefully kneel in the driver’s seat, turning around so her back was facing him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath; the way she had been working him with her mouth just now nearly sent him over the edge, and he definitely didn’t want things to end right there. He turned his attention back to Nia, and grasped both ankles, dragging her across the center console. He delighted in the shocked little gasp she produced at his suddenness, and he slapped her ass, eliciting another gasp from her.

The breath left his lungs when he pulled down her leggings; her thong was the same style and color as the bra he had watched her pull off earlier.

“Fuck me, I love Leather and Lace.” He rasped out.

Johnny ran his hands reverently over her ass, humming in approval. He loved a nice tush on any woman just as much as a great pair of tits, and The Boss had a very nice ass as far as he was concerned.

_Nia, not Boss. She’s not just another piece of meat you grief stricken bastard._ He chastised himself. This was a woman that deserved to be revered, worshiped, and by God he would do just that.

“Ni,” He growled out her name before he lowered his mouth to her slit and slid his tongue inside, tasting her. Her toes curled, fingers desperately clinging to the edge of the driver’s seat.

“Jo…Johnny!”

He spread her open further, eager to taste more of her, drunk on the sensation. Nia’s back arched, and he gripped her hips tightly when he felt her start to tremble.

Johnny smacked her ass, and she arched into him, moaning loudly.

“You like that?”

He slapped her again and she whimpered pitifully. Johnny nipped the skin playfully, tasting, teasing, with his tongue. He exposed her clit and smirked slightly, blowing lightly and Nia bucked into his mouth. He pressed his mouth to the tight bundle of nerves and sucked her hard.

“Oh my God, Johnny!”

His fingernails pressed into her skin, biting into the flesh, all the while still working her with his mouth. He pulled back slightly when she came, spilling into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Johnny moaned, one hand falling to his aching cock, stroking himself in anticipation. Hastily, he tugged his pants down as far as possible, and he positioned himself behind her. He breathed hard, and licked his lips. He wanted this so badly and yet...

Leaning forward, Johnny pressed his chest to her back, whispering in her ear, “I want to look into your eyes as I take you. I’m going to roll you, kay?”

Nia nodded eagerly and turned slightly on her side; with shaking hands he helped her onto her back. Johnny bit his lips at the sight of her; her beautiful auburn hair spilled onto her olive skin, nipples taut with arousal. The hair above her sex was neatly trimmed, a soft downy patch of red. _Beautiful._

He froze in place as his gaze landed on a shiny spot of skin…and a flood of memories crashed over him.

Visions of Alderman Hughes’ yacht engulfed in flames appeared in his head, the event unfolding on live television. He could still remember the day he heard the news, the sight alone choking him like the black smoke spilling forth from the yacht. Supposedly no survivors. And yet…she had been pulled from the wreckage, burnt up and battered. That day, the day she had been brought to the prison was one he would never forget. He made a beeline for the Infirmary intent on seeing her, racing down the halls at breakneck speed. He almost made it too, just in time to catch a glimpse of her body in bandages before the guards tackled him to the ground. He had roared like a cornered animal, desperate to see her. His little stunt cost him three weeks in the hole, but it had been worth it.

Taking her ankles in his hands, Johnny guided her so that her butt was propped against the center console. He bent her legs slightly, so that her legs were around his waist, feet linked behind him.

Johnny pressed the head of his cock to her entrance, and lifted his dark gaze to meet hers, “Ready?” Nia nodded, her voice a low whisper, “Take me.”

Slowly, he eased himself inside of her, watching her closely. He hissed sharply when he felt her go tight around him, and he stilled his movements, letting her adjust to the feel of him.

“Breathe darlin’, breathe,” He whispered to her; leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair, “Take all the time you need.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, enamored by the way the soft, silken strands felt in his hands. She smelled just as good as he remembered, sweet, like cupcakes. He pulled back to look in her eyes, the warm, soft hazel depths captivating him. Goddamn, how was he just now noticing all these little things about her?

Gently, he cupped the side of her face, now inches from his own, her breaths coming out more evenly now.

“Hey.” Her voice was a shaky whisper, so unusual for him coming from a woman who was literally an unstoppable powerhouse when she wanted to be.

“You okay?” Johnny asked her.

Nia nodded and kissed him in reassurance.

“Yeah.”

Leaning down, Johnny kissed her softly, “Let me know if I’m doin’ anything wrong, and I’ll stop, a’ight?”

“Ride me Johnny,” Nia breathed against his mouth.

_Holy shit._

Johnny bucked against her hips experimentally, easing into her. Nia pressed her heels against his ass, and took his face in her hands, “I’m not a little porcelain doll, Johnny.” She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth, “Fuck me hard and fast.”

His eyes went wide, and he pulled away slightly, “You sure that’s what you want? Ni, I don’t wanna hurt you…I…”

Nia kissed him again, her thumb gently stroked the side of his cheek, her gaze held tightly to his, “I trust you.”

Grasping her chin firmly in his hand, Johnny kissed her fiercely, slamming his hips roughly against her. Nia gasped sharply and wound her arms around his neck tightly. Part of him should have figured she’d like it a little rough, then again it was until recently he started having these kind of thoughts about her. She was on his mind a helluva lot more these days. For better or for worse.

He pulled out of her slowly, almost completely, and then slammed into her again. This felt too damned good. Her, here like this in his arms.

“Johnny, what are you…” Johnny rammed his hips against her again, and she cried out loudly, burying her face into his neck. He slid out of her again, delighting in the way she quivered in his arms. He was deliberately going tortuously slow with her, determined to prolong this moment as long as possible and build her up. He pulled back slightly, tilting her face towards him, so he could look at her.

“You’re likin’ this aren’t ya?” He bucked against her harder on the next pass and Nia cried out, eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth agape.

“Fuckin’ A,” He chuckled.

Bracing himself on the driver’s seat, Johnny rutted into her, increasing his speed. The seat groaned in protest, creaking loudly. He dug his fingers into the leather, wrought with emotion as he buried his face into Nia’s hair. Damn his soul, he didn’t want this moment to end. He ground his hips against her wildly, taking her like a man possessed. All that mattered to him right here, right now, was this moment.

Nia cried out loudly, biting into her fist as he pounded her, “Fuck, fuck, oh my God, yes!”

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Johnny pulled her in close, “Get over ‘ere, I need to taste you.” He growled before he kissed her hard. Nia moaned wildly into his mouth, every nerve ending in her body crackled with electricity.

Johnny lowered his mouth to her breasts and took a hardened nub into his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue. Nia cradled his head against her chest, nails scraping his scalp.

“Right there, right there!” She cried out loudly. Johnny licked and sucked at her breasts greedily, lathing the tips. He felt his heart was close to bursting when he pulled away, his dark eyes locking onto her hazel gaze.

_My God girl, the things you do to me._

“Nia,” He growled and fixed his mouth to hers, ravenously sucking on her lips. He lowered his hands to her hips and rode her hard. He felt her clenching tightly around him, knowing she was close and pushed himself further, her heels digging into his ass.

Johnny lifted his hand to her face, threading his fingers into her hair, “Come for me baby, I want you, all of you.”

Her body shuddered, spasming violently around his length, and he felt her wetness engulf him. Nia buried her face into his neck, crying out; he held her close, his hold protective. Johnny groaned loudly and thrust into her, free-falling over the edge, orgasm overtaking him. He let his head drop to her chest, and he laid still, listening to her heartbeat.

His tortured heart screamed at him in protest; his mind conflicted. _Is this really what you wanted? Do you think this is what she wanted? What happens now? What do you want to happen?_ He was a broken man, heart and soul tormented by grief, but he’d be damned if being here in her arms right now, like this, didn’t feel right.

His heart hammered noisily in his ears as she played with his hair, bringing his mind back to the present. Johnny moved to get up, carefully grasping the steering wheel for support, “Sorry, didn’t mean to crush you.”

Nia kissed him softly, “It’s okay, you’re not that heavy.”

Johnny nuzzled her nose, and kissed her gently. He slid his glasses over his face and groaned, it had begun to significantly darken outside, (not like it mattered with the car’s heavily tinted windows) but it seemed like only recently they had watched the sun set and now…

“Hey, you think we should be gettin’ back?”

“Shit. Pierce is gonna be pissed.” She swore noting the time on his watch. Nia stared into his eyes thoughtfully.

“Think they’ll forgive us if we brought some shakes back from Freckle Bitches?”

“Bribery huh. Worried what your other lieutenants’ll say bout you fuckin’ your First?”

Nia smacked his chest and held his chin in her hand, leveling his gaze with hers, “Just a little, but for now, let’s keep things between us okay?”

“You’re The Boss.”

*

Shaundi grinned victoriously, watching her dart land perfectly dead center on the dart board. Pierce swore and stomped his foot.

“Goddammit! Where didja learn to play darts so good?!” He howled throwing up his hands. Shaundi only shrugged, taking a puff off her joint before she passed it to Pierce.

“I knew a guy who…”

“Just so happened to be a professional darts player?”

“Well actually no, he worked at a crummy little bar and after hours we’d play strip darts, think strip poker but ya know with…darts.”

Pierce puffed on the joint and passed it back to her, shaking his head.

“Man…I’d say that’s a great idea for a date but I’d probably be butt naked before the game was over.” Lining up his shot, he glanced over his shoulder at Shaundi. “Where do ya think Gat and Boss got off too?”

Shaundi shrugged. “Beats the Hell outta me…oh, wait my phone’s ringing.” Clicking open her cell phone Shaundi held the device to her ear.

“Hey Boss, where you and Johnny at?”

“Had to stop to get gas for my new ride. What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Seriously?” Shaundi watched Pierce throw his dart at the board only to watch it land way off target, just barely missing a passing homie. He swore aloud and tore off his dew-rag.

“Strawberry, why?”

“Me and Johnny, we're going to swing by Freckle Bitches on the way back and grab some shakes, thought you and Pierce’d want one.”

“Need something to cool down huh? Sounds like you went for one helluva joyride.” She teased her, cradling the phone against her ear. From the other end of the line she could practically envision her friend turning red.

“Absolutely no idea what you’re going on about Shaundi. See you in a few.” The call ended.

Nia sighed as she snapped her phone shut. She stood for several long moments inside the gas station, watching Johnny as he stood outside near the pump, her gaze traveled across his body slowly, riveted by the sight of his muscular arms and equally tight ass. Grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler, she walked up to the counter, and grabbed a pocket tube of aspirin setting the items down. She smiled at the clerk and paid for her purchases, quickly heading back outside.

Johnny smiled warmly at her as she took a chug of water, popping a couple of aspirin.

“Head hurtin’ from talkin’ to the crew?” He joked.

“Think southward.” She replied taking another gulp of water. Johnny removed the pump and set it back into place before he turned back to her and placed his hands gently on her hips, massaging the sides.

“I went a little gung-ho…sorry.” Johnny whispered, his voice low and filled with concern. A rarity from one such as him. Nia blushed, a smile crept across her face.

“When did you get to be such a mush?” She teased, slapping his cheek lightly.

Johnny grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. “Ya want me to be feisty? I’ll be feisty.” Still holding her hand firmly in his grasp, he kissed her palm, and nibbled lightly at her wrist, not really giving a care to anyone who was watching them.

“Johnny!” She laughed. “I’ve got a hangry crew waiting.”

“What’s the hurry?” He let his hand slide down to cup her ass. “I’ve got a pretty tasty snack right ‘ere.” Nia looped her arms around his neck and gave his lips a light nip, teasing him.

“Now Gat.”

“Alright, alright.” Johnny pulled back, watching her form appreciatively as she slid into the driver’s seat. Damn what a woman.

*

Tired of him having his ass handed to him at darts, Pierce decided to switch the game to pool. So far he was doing considerably better, though honestly he wasn’t sure if Shaundi was going easy on him.

“I hope they’re bringin’ back some food.” Pierce muttered under his breath. “It’s late and I can’t think straight on an empty stomach!”

Shaundi leaned on her pool cue and smiled at him. “You’re better at this than you are at darts.” Pierce glanced up at her before he sunk the six in the side pocket. Standing up, he grabbed the cue chalk and rubbed it on the end of the stick.

“Oh no! I see what you’re tryin’ to do! You’re tryin’ to distract me! Well it ain’t gonna work!” Pierce set the cue chalk down and walked around the table to line up his next shot. Shaundi shrugged, pushing her dreads over one shoulder.

“If I wanted to do that, I could ask you about Gat and The Boss.”

Pierce leaned on the table, readying his pool stick.

“What about ‘em?”

“This is gonna sound kinda crazy but…”

Shaundi hazarded a glance around the hideout before she knelt next to Pierce acting as though she were watching him make his next shot.

“...I think Gat has a thing for her.”

Pierce’s eyes went wide as he watched the cue ball skip across the table. By some divine intervention he had managed not to scuff the table’s surface. Had he done that The Boss would have his ass. Speaking of which…

“Well?”

He glanced over at Shaundi, his hand tightened around the pool stick when he saw two very familiar figures round the corner. He smacked her shoulder wildly.

“Girl get up.”

“Huh?”

“I said get up!” Pierce grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to her feet. He put on what he hoped was his most convincing smile and leaned on the pool stick for support.

“Hey guys, miss us?” Nia teased as she tossed a bag of food to Shaundi.

“Just a little, good thing you got here when you did, I think Pierce’s about to pass out from starvation.” Shaundi remarked. She pulled two shakes from the bag and handed one to Pierce. “Isn’t that right Pierce?”

“Huh? Yeah! You did remember to grab me some Chicken Bazooms right?”

“I know what my crew likes.” Nia sat down on the bar top, taking a long sip from her shake. She looked over Pierce’s shoulder watching Johnny as he dropped two large bags full of food for the rest of the crew to divvy up among themselves.

“You two were gone for quite awhile.” Shaundi commented. Johnny fished out a Fist from the bag of food Nia had placed next to her on the bar. He leaned against the bar and bit into his burger.

“The Boss wanted to go car shoppin’ at the mall.” Gat took another bite, swiping a bit of ketchup from his lip before taking another. “Naturally she wanted to test it out. Namely, the seats, she likes a car with a lotta leg room.” He added cryptically.

Nia planted a hand firmly on Gat’s knee, and she reached across him for the bag of food. “Where the Hell are my fries?! Oh, good!” She pulled back, fries firmly in her grasp and used her same hand to flick her middle finger against the back of his ear. Johnny flinched and narrowed his gaze at her. Nia winked and popped a fry into her mouth.

“So…" She turned her attention back to her lieutenants. “Find out anything new while we’re gone?”

Pierce shook his head. “Nah, nothin’. For right now we’re tellin’ the crew to keep eyes on the docks. I wouldn’t put it past ‘em to changin’ the date of the big party.”

“Well the minute you find something out, let me know. I want these sons of bitches to get what’s coming to them. No way in Hell are they fucking over my city…no…our city for some goddamned redevelopment project.”

Nia pointed at him with a fry. “Mark my words Pierce, things are going to change.” She looked around the room and pocketed the fry, grabbing hold of Johnny’s shoulder she stood up on the bar, her head held high. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she let a sharp whistle, grabbing the attention of the scattered crew inside Purgatory.

“Listen up the lot of you!! That big bad corporation…Ultor? If you think I’m going to let them continue to walk all over us like the way the Brotherhood tried to, the Sons of Samedi tried to, and the motherfucking Ronin? Think again.” She smacked her fist into her hand. “Stilwater is coming under new ownership, my ownership!” Nia jerked a thumb towards herself. “And as for that bitch Vogel? I’m going to take him down myself!”

“Hell yeah!” Johnny punched the air, Shaundi and Pierce mimicked his actions. “3rd Street till the end!” Pierce shouted, echoing cries of agreement filled the halls of Purgatory and Nia’s heart swelled with pride.

“Let’s paint the town purple!”

*


	8. How should I Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I'm still here, been a crazy couple of weeks. Hope this was worth the wait! ;)

*

Chapter 8

*

Nia sighed as she bounced the ball off her wall. It had been almost a week since the attack on Rounds Square Mall and just like Pierce had predicated Ultor had gone radio silent. She was starting to suspect that the party had been canceled entirely, admittedly the thought filled her with a certain sense of satisfaction knowing she had chased the snakes back into their nest. Right now though she felt more like a hungry tigress, tired and waiting for her chance to strike.

The sound of a loud knock at her apartment door made her sit up straight in bed. Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, she grabbed her piece, wondering who the doorman had let past or rather had possibly slipped past.

“Who is it?” She asked as she neared the door.

“Johnny.” Came a muffled reply.

Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief and set her pistol on the kitchen countertop before she punched in the keycode that unlocked her door. The apartment was more or less unchanged save for a few upgrades in security. One of the many little perks of being the leader of The Saints.

She opened the door to find Johnny leaning against the door frame, a heavy five o’clock shadow covered his face, and he smelled heavily of alcohol. He smiled at her blearily. “Hey Ni.”

“Jesus. Johnny, you look like you haven’t slept in days. Did you go on a bender?” Gat held up a finger and pressed his fist to his mouth.

“I just happened to be in…shit.” He turned sharply and leaned over the balcony, emptying the contents of his stomach. Breathing heavily, he white knuckled the railing. Nia shook her head and walked outside, wrapping an arm around his frame.

“C’mon, you’re going to give my neighbors a heart attack.”

She kicked the door behind them once they were back inside her apartment. Leading him over to the island countertop in her kitchen, she helped him sit on the bench.

“Stay put I’ll get you some ginger ale.”

Johnny nodded weakly and blinked the cobwebs from his mind. He grimaced when he spotted her pistol on the kitchen countertop.

“I startled you, didn’t I?”

Nia handed him a glass of ginger ale with ice and sat down next to him on the bench.

“Huh? Oh, you mean my piece. I always keep it close by. How’d you even get up here?”

“That big hulkin' Marine, you got watchin’ the door remembered me. Where in the Hell did ya find him?” Nia laughed a little in relief.

“Oh, Jadon? I met him working the merch tables at a metal concert a few years back. He usually works as a bouncer, but I told him he’d make double working here for me, so he jumped on it. No one else I’d rather be stuck in a pit with.”

She watched Johnny quietly as he took a drink from his glass, and she gently touched his arm. “Seriously though Johnny what’s wrong? You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Johnny set his glass down and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ve been having nightmares, about that night. Not a single night goes by that I don’t think about it, how things could have played out differently how…” Johnny sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. “How maybe I could have saved her. I can’t tell you when I last slept in a real bed, there’s a king in the bedroom but…I go in there…it smells like her and…I fucking lose it.”

Nia scooted over on the bench and pulled his hands away from his face.

“How long…how long…has this been going on?”

“Nia,” Johnny turned away from her, and she grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to make eye contact, “Gat, look at me.” Her voice was terse, lip quivering in dreaded anticipation. “Tell me how long.”

Johnny felt his stomach twist itself into a comfortable knot, his heart turned to stone. “Shogo. Since that night in the cemetery.” Nia went completely quiet, her hands dropping to her lap. Her expression was blank, at first unreadable to him, then…he noticed her hands started to shake and when she looked at him next a fire blazed in her eyes.

“Johnny, I really wish you would have come to me about this. God…I…why didn’t you say something to me?!” She ran her fingers through her hair, holding her hands to her head, still processing the information he shared with her.

“You were busy takin’ on three gangs, had a goddamned shit buffet on your plate I didn’t want to worry you with my problems, seein’ as you had enough of your own to deal with.”

“So what you decided you were better off drinking yourself to death?!” She screamed at him. “Jesus Christ, we sleep together one time and…and…” Nia seethed and hit his chest with her fists. “Fucking asshole!!”

Johnny lifted his head up and grabbed her hands. “Nia...Ni…fuck! Petunia!”

That got her to stop. Not a single soul, save Gat himself, knew her first name. Hell even her mail, was addressed to using her middle name and her last name…sometimes just the letter P and her last name. The first time Gat found out what her name was, he teased her about it, laughed like Hell and landed flat on his ass when she decked him, which was where he quickly found himself next…Nia…Petunia standing over him.

She grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and knelt on his chest, her nose inches from his.

“I’ve got every right to break that pretty face of yours for not telling me any of this. You’re not just my first you’re supposed to be my best friend! I held you when you cried over her, something I still have not told anyone else about because I know you’re too damned proud. And that pride of yours…God I hate it! I hate that your stubborn ass would rather drink yourself into oblivion and not come to me! Do I have a shit buffet on my plate? YES! But goddammit you helped me, so why won’t you let me help you?”

Tears welled up in her hazel eyes, her grip loosened and her shoulders drooped. She looked drained, defeated, the very sight of her, made Gat feel like he had been stabbed in the heart.

“Why…why…” Nia repeated the words over and over again, shaking her head. Cautiously, Johnny pushed himself up on his elbows. “Pe…”

“Don’t!” Her head snapped back up, a fire stirred behind her eyes in warning. “Don’t you even dare!”

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he locked gazes with her. “Boss, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m an asshole. Hell, a fuckin’ idiot.” He grumbled under his breath. “You know I ain’t good at this shit…at…at…openin’ myself up.”

“Get better at it.” She roughly shoved him away and stood up, folding her arms across her chest as she stood with her back to him. “You can crash on my couch, just go take a fucking shower, I don’t want your stank ass smelling up my furniture.”

Johnny stood up slowly and pulled at his shirt lamely. “Don’t suppose you got somethin’ I could wear?” He bit back the attempt to be flirtatious and suggest walking around her apartment nude fairly certain that would likely earn him another bruise for the night. He could already taste blood on his lip. She split him.

“Yeah, yeah, just go shower. I’m going to bed.” She waved him off and walked out of the kitchen. Johnny followed her and walked into the bathroom where she had switched on a light for him. He poked his head inside and let out a low whistle. The Queen had upgraded her castle. Dead center he spotted a massive rain shower and in another corner a bathtub Jacuzzi opposite the sink and the toilet…and was that a goddamned bidet?

“Yo Boss when did you get yer bathroom redone?” He called out to her. His only reply was a balled up pair of black sweatpants and black t-shirt to the face, followed by the slamming of her bedroom door.

*

Johnny was relieved to find something non-girly in the shower to wash up with. No way in Hell was he going anywhere near the flowery stuff. Instead, he settled on a simple green bottle. The ingredients of which confused him…spearmint and eucalyptus. It sounded more like something he’d find in toothpaste, not body wash. Still, it smelled pretty good and more importantly it rid him of the stink he’d brought in with him. Using the shower was another story entirely. High tech and high-powered. He was pretty sure he deserved to be pelted by the spray like he did. He toweled himself dry and pulled on the sweatpants Nia had provided him with. A little snug but they got the job done. Thank God the Boss preferred to sleep in men’s clothes.

Slinking into the hallway Johnny quietly made his way to her bedroom and poked his head inside. Her back was to him, her body snuggled up tight around a pillow, a large pair of headphones on her head. He could faintly make out the sound of the music, but just barely. It sounded like the stuff that they played on Krunch. Loud and angry. And yet here she was sound asleep. Pulling the door shut, he walked back towards the living room and climbed on the couch, grabbed the spare pillow and tucked it under his head. Idly he wondered how she herself had been coping with her own nightmares, the ones concerning their youngest lieutenant…Carlos. Did she still have nightmares about that night, the way he constantly relived Aisha’s death night after night? He faintly recalled being in the hospital while he was under anesthesia, someone held his hand and someone came to talk to him. He wondered if it was her. Pierce seemed jumpier than usual around that time and if it was her he could understand why. Carlos…now him? Christ no wonder she was pissed. Or maybe…just maybe he was reading too much into all of this.

“Shit.” Gat rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, forcing himself to try and relax, so he could fall asleep.

*

“Oh, fuck me.” Johnny sat up slowly and buried his face in his hands. His head throbbed, the beginnings of a pounding headache hammering away.

“I really need to lay off the sauce.” He muttered under his breath. A wave of dizziness washed over him when he sat up giving him a pause. He decided to try waiting several seconds before very carefully standing up and made a cautious trek to the kitchen. A quick search of the cabinets yielded aspirin, which he downed along with two large glasses of water, and given the way his mouth felt like cotton, he almost went for a third glass.

Leaning against the counter, he surveyed the kitchen, wondering if he should dare try to cook up some breakfast for himself and Nia. To be honest he figured it was the least he could do for her, letting him spend the night. Hell he was damned lucky she didn’t make him sleep out on the balcony.

To Hell with it.

Opening the fridge, Johnny looked inside and retrieved a carton of eggs along with some milk. There was also two green bell peppers, so he grabbed those along with an onion. For the fair amount of fried foods she ate, Nia ate most anything green and leafy. Though he recalled, she enjoyed also eating said veggies fried growing up when she still lived on her parents' ranch. Who’d thought a Midwestern farm girl turned street smart gangster. Then again she was Italian and may or may not have ties to the Mafia…supposedly. The thought made him smile as chopped the veggies, praying all the while that he was being quiet about his work. Hazarding a glance in the direction of her bedroom, Gat noticed nothing out of the ordinary and set back to his cooking.

“Thank God.” He cracked the kitchen window open just to be on the safe side and began cooking the eggs along with the veggies. The two French rolls he had found had just started toasting when he heard a noise. Gat glanced up briefly from his cooking and nodded at her in greeting.

“Hey Boss.”

“You always cook when you’re hungover?” She asked him tiredly and a little annoyed.

“Sometimes I do it when I’m sober.” He stepped to the side allowing her access to the coffeepot.

“What are you even making?”

He smiled mysteriously, handing her a coffee mug.

“Johnny.” She glared at him in warning, her eyes still dark with sleep.

Gat pushed past her and retrieved the rolls from the toaster oven and set one on a plate. He piled a large amount of eggs into the roll, Nia watching him closely. She gave a half laugh, now he was adding Parmesan cheese. He turned towards and handed her the plate.

“Here, I remember you said it’s your favorite. It’s no Lou’s but…”

“You remembered my favorite food.” Nia took the plate from him and smiled fondly in memory of her favorite restaurant and the many mornings she had spent there, driving an extra half hour early just to get her beloved breakfast.

She beamed as she took a large bite, the cheese made the sandwich that much better, and she took another bite, sighing happily. “This is delicious…God this is…” Nia frowned as she paused to take another bite, and she glowered at Johnny, lowering her sandwich.

“Oh Hell no. You’re trying to bribe me, aren't you?”

Johnny leaned back against the counter and held up his hands.

“Peace offering. No bribery.”

“Oh bullshit.” She slammed the sandwich down on the countertop, her brow creasing in frustration.

“Look, I’m an idiot alright?” He turned away from her, grabbing a mug for coffee, “And I’m fuckin’ terrible with my feelings…what can I say…” He shook his head, sighing heavily as he filled his mug. “I’m still not sure about…” He set the mug down, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Fuck, I’m not sure about…”

“Us? Look…Johnny…you’ve got to be more open with me about shit.” Nia grabbed his upper arm, turning him towards her, “But if you want to keep things casual…”

“Oh, you want casual?” Gat asked her, carefully adjusting his glasses to get a better look at her. “Casual like I drop my emotional baggage and my pants for ya whenever you like?” He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her. “Because I can definitely do casual.”

Her jaw went slack at his response, her face flamed, and she stammered before finally finding her voice. “Dammit Johnny!” She palmed her face and turned away from him. “You’re impossible.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?!” He threw up his arms.

Nia clenched her fists, fighting the overwhelming urge to turn right back around and punch him in the jaw. “You drive me absolutely insane, you know that!?” She whispered harshly. “I miss her too you know. She made you so happy and now, to see you like this? It’d kill her.” Nia lowered her chin to her chest, placing both hands over her heart, “It’s killing me.” He barely heard her, having to strain his ears to hear the words, a near silent plea.

“Nia…” Johnny moved towards her carefully, his actions guarded. She was angry with him and rightfully so. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. He had almost forgotten how small she could be without her heels. Johnny pressed his chest against her back without a second thought, coiling himself around her.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair, relieved she hadn’t pushed him away when he embraced her. “I…I’ll try and be more open with you alright?”

“Just…reach for the phone and not the bottle next time okay?” Nia wrapped her arms around his, clutching them tightly to her body. Her fingers pressed against his wrist feeling his pulse, reminding her that he was still with her and still very much alive. Johnny lifted his head slightly when he felt wetness on his arms. Instinctively he hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss to her hair.

I’m such a fuckin’ idiot.

He had scared her last night, and only now it was starting to become that much clearer to him. And for him to be the root cause of that fear only filled him with a greater sense of pain, she had already lost one lieutenant and to lose another, him, her best friend? No wonder she was so mad.

“Ni…are you…?”

Just as quickly she had embraced him, she quickly broke away hugging her arms tightly. “Johnny I…” Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth, words failing to come forth. She desperately wanted to believe he would stick to his promise, push aside his pride, and come to her if he found himself drowning in grief and not in a bottle of liquor. But at the same time she found herself skeptical.

Before Johnny could produce an answer at that precise moment, her cell phone went off. Like a switch had been flicked so had her personality, gone was Petunia Alma Rocco and in her place was the Boss of the 3rd Street Saints.

“Pierce, what have you got for me?”

*

Thick clouds of black smoke filled the skies, the Ultor building’s penthouse suite burning. It was a good thing Tobias had arrived when he did, by now the flames had invaded what was once Dane Vogel’s office, the smell of burning leather filled the air. Nia smiled watching the fire crews struggling to enter the building, racing to put out the fire. Masako was still going at it making things difficult only now they were facing an angry public along with the Saints that were still on the ground. Ultor’s future was going up in smoke and as far as the people of Stilwater were concerned they wanted to see the evil corporation burn.

“Has anyone seen Gat?” Pierce’s voice spoke up and Nia shot a glance his way, waving him off.

“He’s fine, he’s burning off some steam.”

“You sure he can handle himself?”

A missile shrieked by the chopper interrupting their conversation, a loud explosion rocked the air and the helicopter dipped, sending the Saints scrambling for cover.

“TOBIAS! THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” Nia hollered once they were level again.

“Goddamned tank tried to shot us down! Oh, and I think I found Gat!!”

Nia grabbed the edge and looked down; sure enough there was Gat a massive rocket launcher in his hands, loading up another missile. He grinned like a madman and waved to the group before he hoisted the rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

“Is that a rocket launcher!?” Pierce shouted in disbelief.

“Looks like it.” Commented Shaundi.

“Man who’s he trying to piss off!?”

“Eh, probably Troy.” Nia shrugged watching Gat launch a missile into the tank that fired at them earlier.

“Troy? You mean Troy Bradshaw, chief of police?”

Shaundi looked over at their Boss, the tank exploded below them.

“You know him, Boss?”

“Story for another day kids.”

Nia frowned, watching the carnage unfold on the freeway below them. More squads were coming and neither Johnny nor the SPD showed any signs of stopping. She’d let him have his fun, by the time he’d run out of ammo or the SPD ran out of able-bodied cops he’d duck out.

“Sure Johnny’s gonna be okay Boss?” Pierce asked her. She watched Gat bash the shield of a SWAT member, using the now empty rocket launcher as a club.

“He’ll be fine.” Nia remarked, not at all worried in the slightest. “I don’t know if I can say the same for the SWAT team.” Ducking back inside the helicopter she banged on the roof, “Take us home, T!”

*


End file.
